Here, There, and Everywhere
by Pakmai
Summary: A collection of Lucifer One-shots. A bomb goes off, Chloe kisses the wrong man, Lucifer breaks down, Chloe & Lucifer have a son, Lucifer chooses to stay. These and more! One-shots. Lucifer/Chloe. Deckerstar.
1. Bombs Away

**So I've read several one-shots of this same idea, but they never actually get out, and in one they died, so I wanted to make one where they got out. This is going to be a collection of my little one-shots since I seem to be thinking of a lot of 'what if' situations and one-shots as I go back and watch Lucifer again in preparation for next week. So here we go.**

**Reviews/Comments welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters. Just playing with them.**

* * *

"Detective!" Lucifer shouted a second before the bomb exploded, and Chloe felt something solid hit her before her world went black.

It's impossible to tell how long she was unconscious. Chloe slowly comes around though, blinking a few times, and for a moment she thinks that she's blind. Then she realizes it's just dark. The air is stale but warm, and Chloe takes stock for a moment before she tries moving. She remembers they were in some sort of warehouse. They didn't know the suspect had a bomb strapped to himself. They tried to talk him down but by then they couldn't leave, and she couldn't risk shooting him. Lucifer was at her side, surprisingly quiet and tense. She almost had him ready to put the switch down when backup arrived. The noise behind her spooked him and he pressed the button. Then chaos, and then nothing.

She didn't seem to be in pain anywhere, so either she was in shock from a serious injury or she was surprisingly uninjured. Slowly, she lifts one hand to see how big of a pocket she is trapped in, when her question about where Lucifer is, is answered when her hand comes up against his chest. "Lucifer?" She asks in a soft tone, knowing he must be conscious because he appeared to be on his hands and knees.

"Good. You're finally awake, Detective. I was starting to get worried." Lucifer replies, though his voice is strained and doesn't have the usual humor or playfulness to it. "Are you hurt?" He asks in concern, grunting a little as if exerting himself as he moves down and then pushes back up, letting out a little sigh.

"I'm fine, I think.." Chloe moves the rest of her limbs to make sure that's true, and she jumps a little in surprise as she comes across something soft. "What the.." She says in surprise, frowning a little. "Lucifer? What..." She trails off as she reaches up to touch him, moving her hands up his neck slowly to touch his face so she knows where he is. "Where are we?" She asks as she looks in the direction of his face.

Lucifer sighs a little, taking a deep breath. "I really need you to stay calm, Detective." He says quietly before concentrating for a moment, a soft glow starting to form all around them.

Blinking a few times, Chloe looks up at where her hands are on either side of a worried looking Lucifer's face, she moves her hands away slowly to look around at where the dull glow is coming from. "Are those.. wings?" She asks as she looks at the soft feathers that are all around them, staring for a few moments in shock before she returns her eyes to Lucifer. "You're.. it.. it's all real." She says in shock as she looks at him, but she doesn't have time to dwell. "Are you.. how much are you holding up?"S he asks as she puts her hands on his arms which feel like steel under her hands.

"I didn't really look. A bomb was going off, I just knew I had to protect you. But from the feel of it, quite a bit." Lucifer says a little more sharply than he intended, but it's not exactly a walk in the park to be holding up various debris, especially when he's not immortal with the Detective around.

Nodding in understanding, Chloe watches him. "Thank you, for saving me." She says sincerely as she looks at him. "Can.. can you get us out of here?" She asks tentatively as she looks around at the softly glowing feathers.

With a small groan, Lucifer closes his eyes and pushes his wings out another few inches, creating a larger pocket for them. "I think so." He finally answers, nodding a little. "I need you to make yourself as small as possible though, Detective. Thank my Father for your small form." He says as he opens his eyes to look down at her. "Once I'm not supporting everything on my arms, I'm going to pick you up, and try to stand. Hopefully the debris isn't that thick, I can't exactly dig us out and hold onto you at the same time." He points out as he looks at her. "And keep your arms over your head. Just in case."

In this instance, Chloe is more than happy to take orders from Lucifer, because it's not as if she can contribute a lot to the situation. She squirms and wiggles until she can pull her legs up to her chest, glad that she's at least still somewhat flexible to make this easier for her. She lays on her side, knees held to her chest, head down and her arms over her chest, peeking out up at Lucifer. "This good?" She asks in a somewhat muffled tone.

Nodding a little Lucifer slowly works his knees forward, pushing up and outward with his wings. He groans a little as he gets one knee up, the movement slow but progress is being made. It's difficult since he has to keep his wings forward enough to protect Chloe as well as push upward at the same time. He pauses, panting, when he's made enough room, reaching down and picking his Detective up just as she is. It's awkward but he manages to hold her close against his chest as he slowly gets his feet under him and pushes upward until he's on is feet but still bent over.

"We're close. I can feel fresh air." Chloe offers, slowly moving to snake her arms around Lucifer's neck because it makes her feel safer that way and less likely to be dropped.

Lucifer looks at Chloe and he smirks a little, since their faces are quite close together now. "Kiss for luck?" He jokes, but his voice is strained and he immediately takes a deep breath afterward, pushing out his wings a little more before he brings them in closer and then throws them back upward, tossing the remaining debris in every direction, leaving him standing in an almost crater-like hole. The light is dim, since it's almost dusk, but lights can be seen not too far away. Knowing his breakout will catch attention, the Devil retracts his wings and winces a little as he puts them into whatever interdimensional space they go into when they disappear. He then shifts his hold on Chloe a little so one arm is under her legs and he's holding her more bridal style. "Over here!" He shouts as he climbs carefully up onto some debris.

That is the single most powerful thing Chloe has ever seen and experienced, and she can't help but look over his shoulder, one hand moving down his back to feel over where the wings should be attached. "Luci...you've got some 'splainin' to do." She says in a bad mockery of Ricky Ricardo.

As emergency crews start to converge on them, Lucifer just throws his head back and laughs. Trust his Detective to come up with some witty remark in a moment that easily could have had her angry or freaking out depending on her mood. Instead she takes it in stride. He should have known she wouldn't be scared off by something like that. He'll even let the nickname slide. And he does know he'll have to endure what will possibly be hours of interrogation, but it will be worth it to have her finally believe him.


	2. Desiring the Devil

**Chloe decides that the Moment she has with Dan isn't right.**

**Hope you all enjoy this, just a little something I thought up. Let me know!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters not mine. Just having fun with them.**

* * *

Chloe had kissed Dan, or he had kissed her, she can't remember which way. And it was nice and comfortable, and easy. And yet so very wrong. She stopped it only a few moments after it began, leaving a very confused Dan who she asked to leave. He may have been confused but so was she. She couldn't figure out what was wrong about the kiss. Isn't that what she wanted, was for Dan to step up, and eventually for them to reconcile? She thought that was what she wanted.

It takes a good fifteen minutes for her to realize why the kiss was so wrong. It's because it was with the wrong person. At some point apparently, she had started to think of Lucifer as potentially something more than just a friend or partner. Knowing that she would never sleep until she gets this resolved, she calls one of the babysitters who will come over if she has a late night case, waiting for them to arrive before she gets into her car and drives to Lux. It's not until she's halfway there that she considers that Lucifer might not even be there. Or he might not be alone. She parks outside the very busy club and looks down at her phone. Time to take a chance, Decker. She looks down at her phone and types out a quick text message.

**You still up? -Chloe**

The response is quick enough that Chloe guesses that he has to be alone, otherwise he would be far too distracted to answer her.

**Of course, Detective. -LM**

**Are you alone? - Chloe**

**At the moment. What is this about? -LM**

**I'm outside. Need to talk. Alone. Meet you in your penthouse. -Chloe**

Taking a deep breath, Chloe doesn't expect a response and doesn't get one, knowing the words might have come across as a little dire but she feels like it is. Getting out of her car, she heads in and nods to the bouncer who immediately lets her through, heading inside and to Lucifer's elevator to let herself up, chewing on her lip and tapping her foot nervously.

When the doors open, Chloe steps inside and glances around, not surprised to see that Lucifer is already there at the bar, and he holds up a drink he already has poured for her, looking quite concerned.

"Is everything alright, Detective? Not like you to show up here this late at night without a case, or is there a case?" Lucifer asks as he walks around the bar toward her a little, having gotten rid of his suit jacket, but still wearing his vest shirt and slacks.

"No, no case." Chloe says with a shake of her head, taking the glass when he hands it to her and she takes a drink as she looks up at him. "Dan kissed me." She explains before she continues. "And it was nice.. except completely wrong." She adds, confusion clear in her tone.

That was the last thing Lucifer was expecting to hear, and he watches Chloe in surprise, about to offer his half-hearted congratulations until she keeps talking and he looks confused as he looks at her "Wrong? Didn't you want to get back together with Detective Douche?" He asks curiously as he looks at her, finishing his drink and putting it aside before he takes her gently by the elbow and leads her over to the couch, thinking this might be a better conversation to have sitting down, especially when Chloe is so clearly agitated. He does feel a small amount of pride that she came to him to talk though.

Following willingly, Chloe nods as she sits down on the couch with Lucifer. "Well, yeah, that's kind of what I thought, too, but.. it was wrong. It was not good kissing Dan again. It's not what I wanted." She says as she glances over at Lucifer for a moment before she finishes her drink and puts her glass on the coffee table.

Turning toward Chloe once he sits down, Lucifer listens to her, a little concerned that she seems so rattled, so he just nods a little. "Well, you know my opinion on following your desires." He says with a slight grin as he watches her. "So tell me, Detective. What is it you desire this time?" He asks with a bit of a playful tone to his voice as he watches her.

"Something I probably shouldn't." Chloe says as she watches Lucifer, before she reaches out and lays one hand against his cheek, smiling a little at the slightly confused look, but before he can say anything, she leans forward and kisses him softly, wanting to see if this is really what she wants.

Clearly shocked to his core, Lucifer barely moves except to return the kiss softly, looking at her when she pulls back. "Detective..?" He asks uncertainly as he watches her, trying to figure out what exactly that meant.

It doesn't take long for Chloe to figure it out and she sighs a little as she breaks the kiss, smiling a little. "That's what I really wanted." She says quietly as she watches him, shrugging a little. "I don't know when this happened.." She says quietly in confusion.

"Does it really matter?" Lucifer asks as he reaches out and brushes his hand along Chloe's cheek, brushing back some of her hair as he watches her, letting her control this situation so that he knows it's what she really wants.

"I guess not.." Chloe says quietly as she looks at him, lifting her own hand to touch his cheek, "I need to get back to Trixie. But we need to talk. Do you.. want to come over, or.. we could talk tomorrow?" She asks as she looks at him, biting her lip a little for a moment.

Lucifer smiles softly as he looks into his Detective's eyes. "Perhaps tomorrow. You have to deal with Daniel, as well." He reminds her, before he gets up slowly and offers his hand down to help her up.

Standing slowly, Chloe places her hand in his before she goes up on her toes and kisses Lucifer again, sliding her hand into his hair as she lets the kiss linger and continue for a few moments, sighing as she finally pulls away. "I guess you're right." She says with a small nod. "Goodnight, Lucifer.. I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll talk, yeah?" She asks hopefully as she puts one had lightly on his chest over his heart.

"Of course, Detective." Lucifer says after the kiss, his hands resting lightly on her hips still after the kiss. "We might have a case, afterall." He says as he releases her, licking his lips briefly before he turns and leads Chloe back to the elevator, summoning it for her. "Goodnight, Chloe." He says in a soft tone.

"Goodnight, Lucifer." Chloe says with a nod, leaning up to kiss him quickly once more before she steps into the elevator and presses the button, blushing a little and smiling. "Maybe you were right." She says before the doors close. "You are kind of addictive." She says with more of a grin, keeping her eyes on her partner's until the doors close. He's right, she has a lot to think about, and a lot to do if she wants to possibly give them any sort of chance.


	3. Dinner with the Devil

**This is set after Homewrecker in Season 2. What if Lucifer didn't chicken out on his dinner with Chloe?**

**I've been re-watching the show since I finished Season 4, and every time these 'almost' moments between Lucifer and Chloe come up, my brain goes 'what if'. So here is my little What If for this. I wish I could more accurately describe Tom Ellis' facial expressions because he is so subtle and so expressive, but I hope I've captured at least a little of it.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. If you have any 'what if' moments that you want to see, or if you want me to do a part 2, with his visit to Linda, let me know in the comments!**

**Reviews/Comments welcome! (and encouraged)**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine. They belong to Netflix/Fox/Warner Bros/DC Vertigo, etc.**

* * *

As with most things when they confuse him, Lucifer goes to see Dr. Linda after Chloe saves his home and he invites her out to dinner. The whole thing leaves him a little confused and uncertain. By the time he leaves her office, he gets Chloe's first text letting him know she's at the restaurant. Looking down at his phone, the Devil wars with himself for a moment of whether he should actually go to dinner with her. He was the one who invited her and despite part of his recent revelation, does he want to be the type of man who would leave Chloe just sitting in a restaurant?

Taking a slow deep breath, rather than ignoring the question he taps out a quick reply telling her he is running a little late and is on his way. Tucking his phone into his pocket after, he reminds himself that he's Lucifer bloody Morningstar, not some teenager with a crush. This is just a friendly dinner between colleagues. No matter what Dr. Linda might have said, it's not like this is a date.

When he arrives at the restaurant, Lucifer pauses and looks around for a moment before he sees Chloe sitting alone at a table and he can't help but stare a little, finally snapping out of it as he approaches. "My apologies for being late, Detective. I needed to talk to Dr. Linda and it ran a little later than I expected." He explains as he takes the seat across from the woman.

Looking up and smiling a little nervously, Chloe's voice is soft as she watches him. "Oh.. that's ok... Is everything alright?" She asks in concern as she looks at him, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Quite alright, Detective." Lucifer reassures with a little smile, before he motions to her "And may I say, you look absolutely lovely. Not that you don't always, of course, but this is a step above." He takes a deep breath before he asks, "Have you ordered anything yet?" He asks as he looks at the table, not bothering with the menu just yet. He's a little surprised that he feels almost nervous. This isn't any different than any other meal he's shared with Chloe, he reminds himself.

Looking down at herself for a moment, Chloe smiles softly and she chuckles. "Oh.. thank you.. it's nothing special, I just.. I thought it would be appropriate. You know.. because it's such a nice restaurant, and you always look so dapper." She motions to his suit and she smiles a little again, picking up her wine to take a small sip, "No, I haven't ordered. I was waiting for you. You suggested this place, I figured you could tell me what was good." She explains, feeling a little nervous herself as she looks at Lucifer, surprised that this seems to be turning into a somewhat intimate moment between them. Sure, she did dress up a little, and she has been feeling more of a connection between her and Lucifer recently, but she's still not sure if this is entirely a good idea.

"Well, I can certainly do that, Detective." Lucifer says with a little grin, before he adds, "Though really, there are few things on the menu which are not good. But this is good, finally get to see what you prefer when presented with proper food options and not something from that awful vending machine." He teases her a little, glancing up when the waiter comes over and pours some wine from him, guessing that it's whatever the Detective is drinking. She has surprisingly good taste in wines, so he trusts it for the moment.

"Hey. I have normal meals all the time, they're just usually at home with Trixie." Chloe objects as she looks at Lucifer. "Maybe they're not as fancy as what you're used to.." She smirks a little as she looks at him.

Relaxing a little now that they fall back into their easy banter, Lucifer chuckles a little. "Detective, I'll have you know, that I have a very broad palette." And while he didn't initially intend it, something about that sounds a little dirty which makes him smirk. "I didn't object to that taco truck you brought us to last week." He points out, taking a sip of the wine before he looks down at his menu finally.

"Mm. Well. That's true. You did like that." Chloe muses as she picks up her own menu to look down at it for a moment. "I guess maybe there's more to you than I thought." She says ever-so-innocently, peeking up at him over her menu before she looks back down at it and tries to focus. Which is occasionally difficult when he's being so normal and sweet.

Looking up at his Detective, Lucifer smiles with a slightly arched eyebrow. "Well, I've been telling you that for ages, Detective." He points out playfully with a little chuckle, admiring her for a moment before looking back down at his menu, clearing his throat lightly. Somehow, he feels like this whole night has so much more weight to it than he expected.

The conversation starts off a little slow for the rest of the night, awkward chat about food choices, but once that is done and they can focus on eachother again, it becomes a little easier. Lucifer tells the story about how he knows the owner, maybe cutting out a slightly unsavory part here or there. They discuss movies, and books, Chloe tells stories from her childhood growing up with an actress mom, and Lucifer tells the few happy stories he has from his 'childhood', which mostly includes pranking his siblings. Chloe believes his stories because they're genuine. There isn't much talk about Heaven or Hell in them, just some siblings with weird names. She wonders if he grew up in some sort of foster home, or if maybe he is the only one that's adopted.

Lucifer finds himself entranced, to the point where he's actually surprised when the food comes out, having completely forgotten it. The conversation slows down after that, as they both enjoy their food, Chloe raving over her meal which of course just makes Lucifer all the more smug. Of course, he can't stop being him, so there's more than a few innuendos and offers that pass from him during the meal. Mostly Chloe just laughs them off, or rolls her eyes at his ridiculousness like she always does, but she's relaxed and very much enjoying an evening out, where neither of them have to pretend or put up a front, and they can be very genuine with one another.

When their dinner plates are finally taken away, Lucifer holds up a hand and smiles a little, "I hope you saved a little bit of room, Detective. They have the most magnificent dessert I think you in particular will appreciate." He says as he picks up the dessert menu before she can get a hold of it, flagging down a waiter to indicate what he wants, though somehow avoids saying the name of it so as not to spoil the surprise.

"Oh, Lucifer.. I'm stuffed, I'm not sure I can handle any dessert.." Chloe objects, but not fast enough, chuckling and shaking her head a little as she takes another sip of her water, having had two glasses of wine and had to stop herself there because she knows she'll need to drive home.

"Live a little, Detective. It won't kill you to have a bite. Trust me, given how much you enjoy those lemon bars of yours, you'll like this." Lucifer offers as he looks at her with a little smile, leaning forward on the table a little toward her. "I'll even help you finish it if you like." He offers with a little smile, not having gotten dessert for himself, since he had a feeling that Chloe wouldn't be able to finish it.

"How.. I didn't know you knew I liked lemon bars." Chloe says in surprise as she looks at him curiously, smiling a little as she tilts her head, propping her chin up in her hand to lean forward a little as well, drawn in by him slightly, considering how charming and surprisingly open he's been tonight. Then again, they've never spent a lot of time together socially, and the few times outside of work they've had any time together, it was usually overshadowed by Lucifer trying to get into her pants.

Lucifer's eyebrows go up. "Of course I do. It's your go-to stress food. Fairly obvious if anyone is even paying a modicrum of attention, Detective." He scoffs, smirking a little as he watches Chloe, admiring her for a few moments. "You don't normally like sweets. Certainly not the chocolate your spawn seems to adore. Which makes you unusual among women." He points out, blinking a few times as the waiter comes back with the dessert. It's what looks like a small glass vase or stemless wine glass for how it's shaped, filled with a lemon cream and topped with swirl of toasted meringue. The waiter leaves it in the middle of the table, but Lucifer pushes it toward Chloe, "Go on."

Trying to hold back a smile, Chloe doesn't quite succeed, but it gives her sort of a pursed lips/half smile kind of expression. "I think I underestimated you, Lucifer." She says as she picks up the spoon and holds onto the bowl as she cuts through the meringue to get some of both, before she places the spoon in her mouth. Her eyebrows go up for a moment as she tastes the smooth, tart cream mixed with the sweeter meringue.

Watching her eat the dessert is a strangely sensual experience for Lucifer. There's nothing deliberately sexy about it, no obscene looks or sounds that come from his Detective, but even so, he can't help but be titillated by it. "Well?" He prompts when he doesn't get much of a response from her. "What do you think?"

"It's really good." Chloe says after she swallows, nodding slightly and licking her lips as she gets another spoonful. "Want to try it?" She asks as she pushes it toward the man in front of her.

For a moment Lucifer thought Chloe was going to offer him a bite from her spoon, but he quickly dismisses that thought. "Don't mind if I do." He picks up his spoon, utterly pleased that he was right. He's much less slow or elegant about eating the spoonful, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy it.

Smiling a little as she watches him, Chloe nods a little. "Thank you for this, Lucifer. You were right, I needed a night out.. And it's been a long, long time since I had a night like this." She admits, flipping one of the strands of hair out of her face.

"Despite what you may think, Detective, I do know what I'm talking about once in a while." Lucifer jokes as he takes another bite of the cream, putting his spoon down afterward so he can pull his money out when the check comes. "No objections." He says quickly, holding up a finger toward her as he sees her starting to react. "I can more than afford, which you well know. You deserve this." He says as he puts a few bills in with the check, enough to cover the bill and give a more than generous tip.

Huffing slightly, Chloe decides to let it slide, nodding a little. "Fine. Just this once." She points her spoon at him to emphasize the point before she takes another bite of the dessert, then sits back. "Oh, I can't eat another bite." She giggles a little as she puts one hand over her stomach. "I'm going to go into a food coma.

"Did you actually look at the size of the steak you got? It's no wonder. Never thought of you as such a carnivore, Detective." Lucifer jokes with a chuckle, picking up his spoon again to take another bite or two of the cream before he puts his spoon aside as well, sitting back to finish his wine.

"Well, I wasn't planning it all, but it was /amazing/." Chloe points out with a little laugh, shaking her head a little before she sighs and looks down at her watch. "I really should get going though, I need to get up early tomorrow." She shakes her head a little before she glances around and finally gets up, making sure that she has everything.

Not having realized that she was wearing a skirt, Lucifer's eyebrows go up for a few moments as he takes in the full ensemble Chloe is wearing. "Not sure I've ever seen you in a skirt, Detective. I approve. You know what a leg man I am." He teases as he stands smoothly. "Planning to get a head tart on paperwork tomorrow?" He asks as he motions her to go first toward the door.

Glancing down at herself like she forgot what she was wearing, Chloe ohs and she laughs lightly. "I didn't even think about it to be honest." She murmurs before she starts to head toward the door. "I should have expected that you forgot, but I guess you've had a pretty stressful couple of days." She sighs a little, starting to dig around in her purse for her keys as she heads for the door, glancing back to make sure Lucifer is following her, which of course he is. "The trial is tomorrow." She explains succinctly, sighing a little as they get out in the night LA air.

"Right, the trial for your father's real killer. My apologies, Detective." Lucifer says with a small nod, resting a hand on her lower back as the get outside. "Are you going to be alright to drive home?" He asks with a little concern in his tone, since to him she seems a little off from the normal solid, steady woman he's come to know.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'll be fine." Chloe reassures with a little smile as she looks up at her partner. "If I could find my keys, that is.." She adds with a small laugh as she digs around in her tiny purse.

"Detective." Lucifer says to draw her attention, motioning toward the valet attendant who comes up to them saying he'll bring her car around. "You forgot you used the valet?" He looks down at her skeptically, making a decision. "I'll drive you home, Detective. Wouldn't want something to happen to you."

"I'm fine, Lucifer." Chloe says firmly as she looks up at him, then watches the valet going to get her car. "Besides, we drove here separately, what about your Corvette?" She asks as she glances around for it.

Lucifer shakes his head a little with a bit of amusement. "I'll merely take a cab or an Uber back, Detective. It's not rocket science. And then I will return bright and early tomorrow to escort you to the trial." He adds in a firm tone nodding and slipping the valet a tip when he comes around, stepping up to open the passenger's side door for Chloe.

Knowing that there's probably nothing she can do to dissuade Lucifer, and at this point maybe she shouldn't be driving, Chloe just gets into the car. She waits for him to get in the driver's side, snickering at how he has to adjust the seat for his much longer legs. "You're being unusually sweet tonight, Lucifer." She points out, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What kind of partner, or friend, would I be if I let you drive home in a potentially compromised state?" Lucifer points out, looking at Chloe like she's grown a second head before he pulls out and turns toward her apartment. "Or offered you support on a difficult day, for that matter." He adds about the trial, maybe driving a touch faster than the Detective would normally, but she drives a bit like an elderly grandmother.

Smiling a little as she lays her head against the headrest, Chloe barely notices the speed, watching the play of the street lights over Lucifer's face, alternately casting it in soft shadows and harsh relief, which makes him go from handsome and caring to almost a little cruel. "Still, it's very sweet. Thank you, Lucifer." She reaches over and puts her hand on his leg lightly so she doesn't interfere with his driving, letting it rest there for a moment before pulling it back.

It might have been safer for her to touch his arm even if he is driving, because the hand on his leg startles Lucifer a little. Not so much because of the placement, but because it's Chloe that did it. He glances over at her quickly a few times, looking rather confused. Finally, he merely nods a little. "Of course, Detective. We are friends." His voice becomes a little uncertain when he says 'friends', since he's not sure what they are, or what she thinks they are.

"Of course we are, Lucifer." Chloe reassures, being able to tell by now that this little revelation might have him off-balance, which must be why he went to talk to Dr. Linda earlier, before dinner. "And you know, since we are friends, you can talk to me, Lucifer. You know that, right? I mean, if you have any problems or if you're struggling with anything..." She trails off as she watches him, having really enjoyed the way he opened up at dinner tonight, and hoping that might be a good step forward.

A small nod comes from the Devil in the driver's seat along with a small smile as he looks over at Chloe as they sit at a stop light. "I know, Detective." He reassures in a gentle tone as he watches her, tearing his gaze away to look back at the street. "But, I do pay Dr. Linda to listen to me, and there are some things I cannot talk to you about." He explains as he continues on their way, the drive not too long, despite the traffic which is still busy even at this time of night.

"What sort of stuff?" Chloe presses, wanting to know what he could possibly have to talk about that he can't talk to her about. In fact, he never really talks to her about anything, but no doubt Linda puts up with his metaphors and everything a lot better so maybe that's where the problem is.

In a rare moment of sincerity, Lucifer glances at Chloe and then says, "Why.. You, of course, Detective. Our partnership." He takes one hand off the wheel to motions between them, shrugging slightly. That's not the complete truth, but that is most of the truth at least. There is so much more than their partnership that he talks about with Linda.

"You.. you talk about us, to Linda?" Chloe asks in a tentative tone, not sure why it surprises her so much, but it does. She just never thought their partnership would be the source of any problems or unsurety for him.

"Why yes, Detective. Working with you has been interesting, frustrating, and the most fascinating and confusing thing to happen to me in years." Lucifer shrugs a little, the dark and quiet of the car along with the general tone of the evening having helped him express himself a little easier.

"Oh.. But.. you like.. working together, don't you?" The alcohol is maybe having a touch more effect, or maybe it's just the result of Lucifer letting some of his walls down, but Chloe is feeling slightly insecure at the moment.

Smiling and chuckling lightly, Lucifer pulls the car into Chloe's parking spot at her building. "Yes, Detective." He matches her quiet tone as he looks over at her after shutting the car off. "I like working together very much. Our partnership means a great deal to me." He reassures before he looks away, clearing his throat a little as he gets out. "Here we are, Detective." His tone has returned to its cheerful state as he opens her car door for her, handing her the car keys. "Shall I walk you to your door?" he asks with a small smirk as he looks at her.

"Sure, why not?" Chloe shakes her head a bit in amusement, glancing at him as he offers his arm and she rolls her eyes, but she slides her hand through his arm anyway, curling her hand around his bicep as she walks with him toward her door. For now, she's not going to comment on something Lucifer very obviously is uncomfortable talking about. When they get to her door, she releases Lucifer and turns to look at him as she takes out her car keys. "Thank you, for tonight, Lucifer. I had a really good time." She sounds a little surprised about that, brushing back the strands of hair framing her face.

Quite pleased with himself as he walks Chloe back to her door, Lucifer nods as he faces her, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning forward ever so slightly. "You're very welcome, Detective. Thank you. For saving Lux, and my home." He says with a sincere smile.

Finally pulling out her house keys, Chloe nods slowly as she looks up at him, biting her lip for a moment, turning to unlock her door before she hesitates and turns back to Lucifer. Feeling a little bold and willing to take a risk, she steps closer and places her free hand lightly along the side of his neck before lifting up on her toes a little to press a soft kiss to his lips, letting it linger for a moment and taking advantage of his shock to step away again. "Goodnight, Lucifer." She whispers before sliding her hand off his neck and turning to retreat inside.

Feeling rather gobsmacked, Lucifer is on autopilot a he returns the kiss softly not able to even think about trying for anything more. Not even able to form words before Chloe retreats, for a moment he stares at the place where she was a moment ago, taking a shuddering breath. "Goodnight, Chloe." He says to the empty air before he turns and heads out to the road, deciding to take a walk for a few minutes before calling that cab to retrieve his car. Chloe kissed him. Voluntarily, and sober. She's been so vehement about remaining professional and not being interested in him sexually. And yet with all that, she kissed him. This has been a perfect night unparalelled in his experience here on Earth. For a moment he brushes his fingers over his lips as he remembers the soft press of her lips against his, before he shakes his head sharply. He will not behave like a schoolgirl. Making a decision, Lucifer pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Linda to let her know he's going to need to see her tomorrow morning. It's rather late to be sending it, but he has a feeling she won't mind, and he needs her help to work some things out before he spends most of the day with the Detective in what will probably be an emotional day for her.


	4. Broken Devil

**This story idea was given to me by whYFeL, thank you so much, I've been wanting to write something a little more emotional and this really let me explore that. I hope that it's everything you wanted!**

**This takes place after Season 2, episode 6, Monster. Chloe decides that she isn't going to let Lucifer just evade her again after how he's been acting all day. Lucifer has broken Linda and feels even more broken himself. Hurt/Comfort. Angsty. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome (and encouraged)!**

* * *

Telling her that she can't help may put Chloe off at the crime scene, but like when Father Frank died, she just can't leave it alone. Even if he does talk to his therapist. She wants to understand, wants to be his friend and doesn't want to see him hurting. What happened to him today is so unlike the Lucifer she knows, that it must have been something big. So after seeing Trixie curled up with Maze, she leaves a note and then goes back to Lux, looking around as she enters the penthouse, which has barely any lights on. "Lucifer?" She asks as she looks around, finally spotting him standing out by the railing of the balcony.

"Perfect." Lucifer mutters, a little bitterly. He's a little more put together, but has discarded his jacket somewhere along the way, hair looking like he's been running his hand through it or something. He turns slowly toward the Detective, finishing his drink in hand. "Why are you here Detective? Someone else drop dead already?" He asks as he takes a few steps back into the main area. To add to all the guilt and pain that he's already feeling, now he's broken Linda because he trusted her, so he's not big on visitors right now.

"No.. No, there aren't any more cases, I just.." Chloe takes a few more steps toward him. "You said I won't understand, and I never will, but Lucifer.. I want to. I want to be you to be able to trust me and talk to me." She explains as she looks at him. "What's going on with you today, what happened?" She asks insistently as she looks up at him.

"I don't need your sympathy, Detective, or your friendship." Lucifer's tone is bitter, but there is real fear and sadness in the depths of his eyes. "Believe me, Detective, you don't want to understand." There's some anger in his tone now, but it's all directed at himself at least, not that she would have any way to know that.

Not to be deterred, especially after raising a child who used to lash out when she was younger, Chloe watches Lucifer for a moment, trying to listen to what's really behind the words. "I know that's not true. And maybe you don't need me, or my friendship, but I think some part of you wants it. Otherwise, why would you stick around?" She points out as she looks at him, tilting her head to the side "I /do/ want to understand. What's going on? Why are you trying to push me away all of a sudden?" She asks in a concerned tone as she looks at him.

"Because I'm a monster!" Lucifer shouts as the dam breaks, and he throws his empty glass across the room, away from Chloe, where it shatters against the wall. "Why not, I've already broken my therapist, why not send you over the edge and complete the whole bloody set?!" He demands as he closes the distance between them in a few long strides. "You want to understand, you want the truth, Detective? The truth has been in front of your face this whole bloody time. I've told you over and over, but you don't see it. Well fine. You want to see it, you want to see the monster that I am?" He demands, his tone louder than he usually uses, anger pushing past the grief that tightens his throat and causes a few of his words to crack slightly. "Then take a good look." His voice is softer, afraid and broken, before his face changes, and he looks down at his Detective with his full Devil face.

Jumping a little in surprise at Lucifer shouting, Chloe just stares at him for a moment. She's only seen him angry once or twice before, but there's something different about this time. It's not anger over injustice or for revenge, and something about it breaks her heart even though he can't put her finger on it. Letting him get it out, she stands there and waits for him to finish whatever ridiculous demonstration he's going to put on. Of course, she could never predict the way his face changes, and she stares in shock for a brief moment. Fortunately, she isn't a Detective without having some skills. She's gotten very good at compartmentalizing things, and while the fact that her partner is apparently the /actual/ Devil is more believable than she ever expected, the rest of the implications to that - Heaven, Hell, God, Angels all being real – is what she packs away into the little box in her mind that she puts all things that are threatening to overwhelm her and instead focuses on what's in front of her. It's still Lucifer. No matter what he really is, that doesn't change the person she knows, and he has always told her straight out that he's the Devil.

Taking a deep breath as she looks at Chloe, she slowly takes a half step toward Lucifer, carefully lifting one of her hands toward his cheek, not knowing how he might react, but a part of her is curious. "Is... did your Father do this to you?" She asks in almost a whisper, swallowing a little past the lump in her throat as she thinks about how Lucifer must see himself, despite the handsome, charming look he normally has. If this is what is waiting inside.. She can't help but feel sadness for what Lucifer must have gone through.

If the Detective had stripped naked and offered herself up like a sacrificial virgin, Lucifer could not be more shocked than he is right in this moment. People run in fear from his devil face, they scream, they beg for mercy. They don't try and touch him. Before her hand can make contact, he lets the Devilf ace disappear, watching the woman in front of him with confusion, the small cracks in his control widening. "Y-yes.." He finally replies as he watches Chloe, letting out a shuddering breath when her hand touches his cheek, and his eyes start to become glossy with unshed tears. "After I was cast to Hell." He adds as an afterthought, nervous and uncertain about Chloe's reaction, just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Stroking Lucifer's cheek gently as she completes the motion and rests her hand against his skin, Chloe watches him, knowing how important this seems to him. "Lucifer.. Devil or not.. that doesn't make you a monster. The man I know is not a monster.. Unless all of that, and this face.. is a lie?" She asks as she watches him, knowing that accusing him of that might make him a little angry but at least when he's angry he's talking and that's better than the confused kicked puppy look he has at the moment.

"You know I don't lie, Detective." Lucifer says firmly as he looks at her, but there's a light waver to hi voice still as he watches her. "I have never lied to you. This.." He motions to his face. ".. is not a lie. I was created with this face." Still, he is afraid to move, afraid to do anything that might make Chloe realize that she's been so very wrong. "Chloe.. is.. is this real? You're.. you're not afraid of me? You're not going to run away?" He asks tentatively in a somewhat broken tone, the fear definitely showing on his face now as he watches her, too used to being betrayed and hated to expect anything less, even from his Detective.

And doesn't that just break Chloe's heart. She melts a little and shakes her head a little. "No." She whispers as she looks into his eyes, "No, Lucifer. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not going to run away. You're not a monster. You're my friend. My partner." She says, before sliding her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck. Gently, she pulls his head down to her shoulder as she wraps her free arm around his shoulders and just holds him, carding her fingers through his hair soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere, Lucifer. I promise." She reassures, taking a deep breath. "Now that I know the truth, talk to me, tell me what happened to you today..." She practically begs as she continues to hold him. Maybe it's not the most comfortable position for her, but this isn't about her, it's about him.

Tentatively at first like always, Lucifer puts his hands on the back of Chloe's waist, but after a moment, he relaxes some, resting his chin on her shoulder as he wraps one arm almost completely around her waist, and the other angles up to rest on the opposite shoulderblade before he pulls her closer to him in a firm hug. A few tears finally escape as he closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath. Her unconditional acceptance of him is something he doesn't think he's ever had, but it's exactly what he needs. And if she can accept the most monstrous side of him, the reality of who and what he is, maybe he really can talk to her. Opening his eyes a little, he shifts and tilts his head down ever so slightly to press his lips against her shoulder, not so much to show affection or anything more than just to muffle the sound of another shuddering breath as he tries to control himself.

Without releasing Chloe so that she can't see his face, and he can't see the look of compassion and caring that is no doubt on her face which would be his undoing, Lucifer swallows and clears his throat a little. "I.. Your car accident wasn't an accident. My brother.. Uriel.. He can.. /could/ see patterns. Change on thing and set something in motion. Your accident was a warning to me. There's so much to explain, Detective. But he was threatening your life, if I didn't do something. Angels can't take human lives, but he could still manipulate patterns for the same end result." With pain in his tone, he shakes his head slowly. "I refused to do what he wanted.. I had to protect you." He sounds almost desperate that she understand he didn't enjoy it or do it out of any other desire than to protect her.

Keeping her hold on Lucifer, Chloe blinks back a few of her own tears, since she has never seen Lucifer be vulnerable. Ever. And the obvious pain he's in and the idea that he's been dealing with it all alone, makes her heart ache for him. "It's ok, Lucifer.." She soothes as she continues to stroke her fingers through his hair. She's about to object that she can take care of herself, when she realizes they are talking about things on a Celestial level. And that his brother is an actual Angel. Absorbing that information and setting it aside, she focuses back on Lucifer. "What happened, Lucifer?" She asks, wanting to see his face but she can't move away from him at the moment with how he's holding onto her. He obviously doesn't /want/ her to see him, and for now she allows it, thinking it's probably easier for him to talk this way.

Very much not his usual confident self, Lucifer closes his eyes again and tilts his head to rest his forehead briefly on Chloe's shoulder before he lifts it back up so his chin is on her shoulder, he swallows a few times to get past the lump in his throat, but even then, his voice is strained and broken when he speaks. "I killed him. He didn't give me a choice. He wouldn't stop." A single sob escapes him as he thinks about it, and again he lowers his head to press his mouth against his Detective's shoulder to keep any traitorous noises to himself.

A surprised gasp comes from Chloe as she hears this revelation, tears springing to her own eyes. "Oh, Lucifer.." She whispers sadly, tightening her hold on him gently for a moment before she rubs his back, she bites her lower lip before she speaks again. "I'm so, so sorry." She catches herself before saying 'It's ok' because it's not. It's really not, and it may never be ok for Lucifer. "It's not your fault." She says instead as she holds him, and this time she does start to pull him back a little, surprised at how pliant he is. "It's not your fault. I know you. You tried to talk to him, right? Convince him?" She guesses, because as much as she is convinced he could lay waste to a whole gang of thugs, violence has never been his first reaction.

Loosening his hold on Chloe so she can move away, not ever wanting to make her feel trapped, Lucifer avoids her gaze, not having the time or inclination to hide his damp lashes or the tear tracks on his face, but at least he keeps his face still, beyond his treacherous, leaking eyes. No trembling lips here. Not trusting his voice either now, he glances up at Chloe's face, the expression of sympathy and understanding on her face and the unshed tears in her eyes crumbling down more of his walls. He nods a little in response to her question but quickly looks away from her again, focusing on a spot on the floor as he swallows and takes a few breaths to try and get a hold of himself.

Nodding a little, Chloe puts her hands on his cheeks and brings his face back to her, stroking away his tears slowly before resting her forehead against his. "That's what I thought." She whispers, closing her eyes for a moment. "You tried everything you could to get him to stop.. And if he was going to kill me, or anyone else.. Then you were acting in defense, Lucifer. It's not your fault." She soothes again quietly, stroking his cheeks before she considers the easiest way to achieve what he wants without this turning out physically uncomfortable or strange in some way. "Come here.." She whispers, moving away from him a little and removing his hands from around her but taking one in hers.

Lucifer is like putty in his Detective's hands at the moment, almost all of his walls down, leaving him raw and exposed. Her words do help, her forgiveness, but there is so much hurt and pain he has that he's never dealt with and it's all rising to the surface under Chloe's gentle touch. Not knowing what she has planned, he just follows her, stumbling a little when she backs him up to the couch and makes him sit down. Under normal circumstances he might have a quip at the ready, probably something suggestive, but it speaks a lot to his state of mind that he just sits and looks up at Chloe in confusion and wonder that she's even still here.

Both knowing this could be a bad idea and seeing no other alternative, Chloe slips out of her boots before she moves forward and straddles Lucifer's lap, sitting back on his legs once she's close to him before she leans forward and puts her arms back around his shoulders and leaning into him, trying to provide him as much comfort as she can, while knowing that he's probably not used to something like this.

Being very, very confused for a moment, Lucifer just holds his hands out too the side uncertainly at first, not sure what Chloe is doing, When she finally settles in and he understands, he carefully moves his hands to her waist, and then shifts back on the couch so he's sitting a bit more upright before he pulls Chloe against him. This is not how he ever imagined she would be in his lap, but for once, sex is the last thing on his mind. He practically engulfs her in his arms to bring her close to him, closing his eyes for a moment as he basks in her presence and her inner light.

With a small smile at being rearranged slightly, Chloe gets comfortable again, still holding him close to her. "I know.. I know that even if you don't blame yourself, it can't be easy knowing that you killed your brother. And it probably won't ever be ok. But you shouldn't try and get yourself killed, Lucifer, or do all this self-destructive behavior. Because beneath all the bravado, and the innuendos, and all the talk about you not being a good person... Well, I think you're one of the best people I've ever known. And you know, the reaction you're having now is just proof of that. You didn't enjoy what you had to do, you did everything you could to avoid it, and only did what you had to do as a last resort.." She sighs a little before she says. "Talk to me, Lucifer. I know there's so much that has been bothering you that you haven't wanted to talk about, probably because I didn't believe you. But I do now. And I'm not going anywhere, so talk to me, ok?" She asks as she goes back to carding her fingers through his hair, soothing both of them hopefully.

"Where should I start?" Lucifer asks in a rough tone, closing his eyes for a moment before he lets out a bitter, humorless laugh, as he repeats himself from half a year ago. "With the greatest Fall in history?" He asks, before he sighs a little. "Perhaps so. You should know all of it." He mumbles, reluctant but at the same time wanting Chloe to know, wanting her to be the keeper of his secrets, as it were. He starts to tell her everything, the truth about his rebellion and Fall, not leaving out anything. The tears come again, and again, as he describes Hell and how he struggled to come to terms with his punishment, how he felt like a monster, his devil face, everything. Everything up to his Mum coming back and his pain that brings up for him because he felt like she rejected him as well, his confusion over her suddenly maternal attitude and his suspicions. Then he gives her the rest of the details about Uriel, how his brother was threatening both Chloe and his Mum, and how he intended to kill his Mum for good, with Azrael's blade. He apologizes for not containing it earlier, explaining how afraid he was that she might come in contact with the blade and do something she regretted.

Chloe just listens, holding Lucifer and sometimes rubbing his back, sometimes stroking his hair and sometimes she presses her lips to his shoulder to hide her own tears at what he's gone through, this beautiful, precious man. Devil. Whatever. The explaining takes a long time, and when Lucifer seems to finish and just ends up enjoying their closeness, Chloe finds herself nearly falling asleep against Lucifer.

Feeling much better himself now that he's talked through everything with someone who is accepting of him, Lucifer glances at Chloe as he feels her nod off once against him. "Bloody hell, it's late." He mutters as he sees the time. "Come, Detective.. Lets get some sleep, eh?" He asks softly, moving his hands down from her back to her legs, holding them in place and trusting her to hold onto his neck before he stands smoothly and walks her up to his bedroom, where he lays her down softly in the middle of the bed, placing a soft peck on her cheek. When he goes to undo her pants, he finds himself swatted at, naturally. "Detective." He says in a firm tone, looking up at her. "Shockingly, for once I am not trying to seduce you. You'll be more comfortable without your pants." He hesitates, avoiding her gaze. "I.. I cannot describe what you did for me tonight, and how precious you are to me, Chloe. Please, let me take care of you just a little." He says before he looks up into her eyes again.

Surprised at the raw emotions he sees in Lucifer's eyes, Chloe nods just a little, laying back and letting his long fingers expertly undo her jeans and peel them off of her, followed by her socks, before he lifts her ankles ad tucks them under the blanket. He doesn't even attempt to mess with her top, which Chloe is grateful for, but it's only a t-shirt afterall. "Thank you." She says quietly as she turns on her side a little to watch him.

"It is I who should be thanking you, Chloe." Lucifer says quietly before he turns to disappear into his closet, changing into some pajama pants and going to rinse off his face from the stickiness of his tears, before he returns to the bedroom. He is both surprised and not that when he slides between the covers, Chloe immediately moves to his side to wrap her arm around him. It's not as if he's never slept with a woman beside him before, but this is Chloe afterall. He gently places one arm around her and pulls her against his chest. "Goodnight, Chloe." He says softly as he presses a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Tomorrow, she can freak out, and process everything that Lucifer told her tonight. But tonight, she just wants to be here for her partner and be close to him, as much for her own comfort as his. "Goodnight, Lucifer." She murmurs as she settles her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and drifting off to her dreams which are filled with angels and devils, and a young boy with white angel wings and dark, curly hair, crying by himself in a corner before she comes to give him the friendship and comfort he desires, before morphing into the man that she knows who just speaks one word in a soft, pleading, scared tone.

"Detective."


	5. Loss & Resurrection

**WARNING: Some Death/Violence.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, all characters belong to DC/Netflix.**

**Summary: The fight with Uriel has a slightly different ending, sending Lucifer into a spiral that only his Father can bring him out of. What will this mean for the Detective?**

* * *

Lucifer wasn't fast enough. A second before he plunged the blade into his brother's body, Uriel was able to hit the key that supposedly would cause the death of his Detective. Uriel is never wrong.

Now, the Devil is broken not only by the thought of Chloe dying because of his actions, but because he killed his brother. Instead of burying the blade with his brother, Lucifer keeps it in his penthouse somewhere safe, not planning on any humans entering his home until he figures out a way to save Chloe, and he has two days to do it. The rational part of his mind knows that if she really is to be gone from his life in two days, that he should spend all the time he can with her, but there is a rage starting to boil up inside of him, a hatred the like he's never felt before.

And in the end, it's his fault the Detective meets her end. They're on a case, without backup, when they confront a suspect with a gun. A clattering caused by some sort of vermin sets him off, and he shoots. The bullet finds is mark, and Chloe gasps in shock before she crumples to the ground.

Moving with inhuman speed, Lucifer knocks the man out before he moves to his Detective's side. "No.. no, no, no.. not yet.. You have so much more yet to do, Detective." He says urgently as he leans over her, touching her cheek before he presses a hand over the wound to try and staunch the bleeding, but he knows in his gut that it's too close to her heart to not be fatal, not with how far away any help is.

"L-lucifer..." Chloe coughs a little as she looks up at him. "I don't want to die." She repeats the words from their first case, a single tear escaping her eye and getting lost in her hair. "I'm sorry.. tell Trixie that.. t-that I.. love her.."S he says with another cough, before she looks at him sadly. "Wish we had more time..." She confesses as she looks up at her partner, more tears forming in her eyes as she coughs a little, the light fading from her eyes.

"You'll tell her yourself. You'll be alright, don't give up on me, Chloe." Lucifer's voice is desperate as he looks down at the woman who has come to mean so much to him. He can tell the moment that she passes the threshold. "NO!" He shouts, before he lets out a roar of sadness and rage. "AZRAEL!" He shouts, anger overtaking his grief. "You bring her back! Right bloody now!" He shouts to the air, knowing his sister is likely somewhere nearby, invisible.

"You know I can't, brother." Azrael says as she fades into view, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder, sadly. "She's in Heaven now, you know that." She tries to reason with him, though she's honestly never seen him like this, not even during the Rebellion.

In a quick movement, Lucifer stands and turns, grabbing his sister by her throat, his eyes red with Hellfire. "It wasn't a request." He growls as he looks at her, the shadows deepening around them, screams starting to echo quietly from the darkness, along with the unearthly growls and barks of unseen dogs. "You bring her back, or I will go and get her myself. It's not her time. This is Uriel's doing, and she has too much to do still." He growls in a deep tone, before he shoves his sister away from him. "Do you hear that, Father?" He shouts to the heavens. "If you want another war, I'll give you a bloody war." Turning, he glares at the man who is starting to come around, "But you..." He says as he walks over and lifts the man. "You are going right where you belong." Anger still laces his voice, his eyes ever red. Grabbing the man's head, he jerks and snaps his neck without hesitation before he turns back to his sister. "Make your choice, /sister/." He says with disgust, and after a moment his wings spread wide from his back, red, clawed, and leathery. If angels self-realize, then his self-hatred is at an all time high, and he doesn't see a way back. Maybe he'll have to return to Hell after this, but as long as his Detective is safe, that's all that matters to him.

Taking a step back in fear, Azrael stares at her brother, never having seen him like this. And over a human of all things. "Even if I brought her soul back, her body is too damaged, Lucifer." She pleads with him, trying to make him see reason as she glances over at the shell of the Detective.

"Very well." Lucifer's tone is flat, and he turns an angry gaze toward the sky again. But before he can act, Chloe's body begins to glow with a soft yellow light which grows brighter and brighter, her blood appearing to return to her body, the wound healing and color returning to her skin.

The light becomes unbearable to look at even for the Celestials for a moment before it disappears altogether. "Lucifer?" Chloe asks, sitting up and touching her chest where the wound was, like nothing ever happened. She looks over at her partner and gasps a little as she sees him, staring for a few moments in shock.

No one is more surprised than Lucifer, though. The shadows return to normal and his eyes return to their soft brown in an instant, and he steps toward her for a moment before he seems to see his wings. Ashamed, he hides them away before he steps closer. "Chloe... I.. are you alright?" He asks, kneeling down next to her and with a trembling hand touches the spot where mere minutes before there was a bullet. He's so very confused to what happened, but so very grateful as well.

"I.. I'm fine." Chloe reassures, not sure what to make of what she just saw, but the way Lucifer is acting and the look on his face makes her more worried about that. She reaches out to touch his cheek. "I'm ok." She repeats softly before she shakes her head. "I.. I was somewhere else.. I was arguing with someone.. and then.. I woke up." She explains as she looks at him.

"I thought you were gone. And it was my fault." Lucifer's voice cracks as he tilts his head into her hand before he drops his head, leaning forward a bit to place his forehead against her collarbone so he can feel her warmth and her pulse, before he completely breaks down. As much as he did over Uriel, perhaps more, as great sobs shake his shoulders.

Shocked at the response from her partner, but understanding how hard it can be when you think you've lost someone, Chloe just wraps him up the best she can in her arms, stroking her hand over his hair soothingly. Sometimes he really does remind her of a little boy, or a teenager. And she wonders if he's ever truly lost someone he cared about. "It's ok, Lucifer.." She murmurs soothingly over and over as she holds him. "I don't know what happened, exactly.. But I'm ok now." She murmurs softly, rubbing across his shoulders a little the best she can from both the angle and the fact that he's got pretty broad shoulders.

Recovering himself after a minute or two, Lucifer gives an undignified sniffle and he pulls back from Chloe, not looking at her as he pulls out his pocket square to wipe the tears from his face. "Apologies, Detective." He tries for a normal tone, but his voice is still thick and hoarse from the tears, making him clear his throat a little. He can't remember if he's ever cried like that, not even when he was a child. He's a little ashamed that he did so in front of Chloe, of all people. Also, he knows, that of all people, his Detective is the one that is the most understanding, and won't tease him or torture him with this information.

Getting up onto her knees, Chloe rests one hand on Lucifer's leg as she leans forward and wipes a tear away, cupping his cheek before she gently turns his face toward her, taking a deep breath as she sees the raw, vulnerable expression on his face. "It's ok." She reassures in a whisper. "You don't have anything to apologize for." She reassures, thumb stroking his cheek for a moment before she removes her hand and tentatively asks, "Lucifer.. did.. you have wings a minute ago, or was I imagining things?" She asks as she watches him.

"Ah, you saw that, then." Lucifer says with a small nod as he thinks about it. "I keep telling you, Detective.. I'm the Devil." He says as he watches her eyes, then he adds, "Though I admit, my wings have never looked like that before.. I don't even know how they came back.. Perhaps it was my anger that changed them, or that I broke my Father's number one rule.." He motions toward the body lying there. "Angels aren't allowed to kill humans." He says as he looks over at the criminal.

The words, what she saw and has seen in the past, all make sense and fit together neatly in her mind, but even with all of that, after what she just witnessed, how he apparently reacted to her death, she can't match up him being the Devil to the man in front of her. "I don't understand." She says, glancing at the body for a moment. That she can forgive, since if she had her gun drawn, or if Lucifer had been a traditional partner, the man would have been shot down with the same result. "Isn't the Devil supposed to be... evil?" She asks as she looks back at Lucifer for a moment.

A short, humorless laugh is given from Lucifer before he nods. "Best PR campaign in history, don't you think?" Lucifer asks as he looks over at her, though at least she's asking rather than making an assumption. "I didn't /want/ to be King of Hell. It was a job, something I was /forced/ to do. And I'm retired. I'm not evil, I punish evil." He says in a firm tone, sniffling briefly and fiddling with his handkerchief for a moment, glancing down at it to avoid the Detective's gaze for a moment before he slowly looks back up at her.

Considering his words, Chloe nods after a few moments, "Oh. Ok.. So.. more like a prison warden, right?" She asks as she looks at him. "I mean.. you keep everyone inside, make sure everyone serves their sentence, as it were.. and you manage the.. guards.. who are demons?" She guesses as she looks at Lucifer, trying to work through it in a logical way that her brain will understand without too much mystical whatnots.

"I suppose you could put it that way." Lucifer says with a small nod before he shifts a little and rises. "We should probably call this in, Detective." He motions to the body. "I suppose I'll have to explain that. I can't really say snapping his neck was self-defense, now can I?" He asks thoughtfully as he looks over at Chloe.

Shaking her head, Chloe slowly gets up as well, brushing herself off the best she can. "No.. No, you go back to Lux. I'll handle this." She reassures, putting her hand on his arm gently and giving it a squeeze. When she sees him hesitating, she smiles slightly. "I'll be fine." Rolling her eyes a little, she sighs. "Fine. Wait with me until we hear the units, and then.. sneak off or something. Can you do that?" She asks, not sure exactly what the rules are when it comes to him.

Lucifer is very hesitant to leave the Detective alone after what happened, but he nods slowly as he watches her. "Very well, Detective. I'll wait until backup arrives. I can sneak away in the human way, there are no supernatural abilities that help me with that." He clarifies as he looks at her, watching as she pulls out her phone and calls it in. "You seem surprisingly calm about the whole.. I am the real Devil, and just murdered a man, thing." He adds after she's finished, a little concerned.

"Look, Lucifer. I've seen a lot of weird stuff around you. I've tried my best to rationalize it for a year." Chloe points out as she looks at him. "The fact that the Devil is real, especially after what I just went through, kind of makes sense. And if my partner had been a cop, then our suspect would have been killed as soon as he shot at me anyway." She reminds him, taking a deep breath. "You didn't kill him just for the fun of it. Even as the Devil, I can't see you as a murderer. You'd probably try and talk your way out of it first." She says with a smirk as she looks at him.

"Of course. Fighting is a waste of energy if you can avoid it." Lucifer points out with a little shake of his head. "Deals are sort of my thing, remember?" He reminds her curiously, tilting his head slightly, still curious about how she came back. The light was clearly Divine, but would his Father really have returned Chloe to him, healed her? Maybe He was more concerned about Uriel's death and the fallout from it, afterall.

Chloe nods a little as she looks at him with a small smile. "Deal with the Devil, huh? So /some/ of the stories are true.. you just don't make deals for people's souls." She nods a little, smiling a little. We need to talk about this more later." She says before she glances behind her as she sees the flashing lights from squad cars. "Go." She says as she points in the opposite direction.

"I will answer any questions you have, Detective. I have never lied to you, and I never will." Lucifer says honestly as he looks at her, then glances up at the lights and nods. "Yes, I think that's best." he says before he turns and heads away, ducking behind a building before they get there, before he more casually starts to make his way back to Lux.

~oOo~

When Lucifer returns to Lux, he sighs in frustration, glancing around for Maze for a moment. "We're closed, how did you even get in here?" He asks as he sees a bearded man sitting at the bar drinking something. He walks over and leans over the bar to get himself a drink before he looks at the man suspiciously.

The man turns a little, looking no older than Lucifer's appearance, generally unassuming, and smiles. There is an old look to his eyes, though, like someone who has seen and experienced a lot. "I have my ways, Samael." He says, then shakes his head. "Sorry, you prefer going by Lucifer now, right?" He asks shaking his head for a few moments. "Really, Samael was a perfectly good name, and much easier on nicknames than Lucifer is. Though Amenediel calling you Luci always amuses me." He notes with a small snicker as he thinks about it, sipping his drink slowly.

Glancing sharply at the man, Lucifer looks increasingly confused as he looks him over. "Who are you?" He demands as he looks at the man, a little wary and maybe a little scared that the suggestion from the corner of his mind might be right.

"You can recognize your mother in a human body, but you can't recognize me?" The man asks as he looks at Lucifer again. "You know, I will admit, Lucifer Morningstar has a much better ring to it. Nice on the last name, by the way, using your mother's nickname for you."

"Dad?" Lucifer asks in shock as he looks at him, shock that turns to anger. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? You think you can just come down here like nothing happened? Mum is going to kill you when she finds out." He shakes his head in disgust, downing his drink before he puts the glass on the bar and turns to walk away, deciding he has no interest in talking to his Father after the day he's had, even if he has wanted to be face to face with the old man for a while.

"I'm here because of Chloe Decker, and your little display earlier." God says as he looks down at his glass, looking up again when Lucifer stops in his tracks. "You've come to care for her more than I ever expected you would." He admits before he shrugs a little. "Just because I have a plan, doesn't mean anyone ever follows it.

"If you're here to hurt the Detective, so help me.." Lucifer threatens as he takes a few steps closer to his Father, eyes flashing red for a moment as he glares at him.

"Calm down." God says, holding up a hand for a moment. "Do you really think I would resurrect her, only to kill her again? Use that mind I gave you, Lucifer." He scolds, shaking his head for a moment. "By the way, that's a freebie. She sure gave me an earful when she was in Heaven. Take better care of her this time, hm?" He points out as he looks at her. "You were right. It wasn't Chloe's time, that's why I brought her back. That was your brother's doing. He became misguided." He says with some regret, finishing his drink. "Your time as King of Hell is over, Lucifer. I won't make you go back. Kushiel is taking over your job. He actually asked for it when I sent Amenediel to guard the gates while you were on 'vacation.'" He uses the air quotes before he looks at his son solemnly to see how he takes that information.

Lucifer couldn't be more shocked as he stares at his father for a few moments, taking a slightly involuntary step backwards as he tries to figure it out. "What's the catch? What do you want in return?" He asks warily as she looks at his father, too many years of hate and mistrust keeping him from believing his Father.

"I want you to be happy, Samael." God says as he looks at his son for a few moments. "I won't change who and what you are, your abilities.. But your responsibilities in Hell are over. You have been doing good work here on Earth. And I've never seen you care about someone like Chloe Decker." He shrugs a little, then adds, "Ahhh. I will give you a little bit of warning though. If you sleep with her, use protection. I won't explain the vulnerability you have around her, but.. Lets just say the humanity you enjoy around her extends to more than just getting hurt." He says pointedly, shaking his head for a moment. "And before your Mother says something to send you in a spiral of paranoia. Chloe exists because I sent Amenediel down to bless her mother. But." He holds up a finger to make sure Lucifer is paying attention. "All I did was create her. Hoping maybe you two might meet. I never expected the effect you'd have on eachother though. It wasn't meant as any sort of manipulation other than maybe hoping you would have a genuine friend."

Not able to take everything in, Lucifer tries to sort through the information while making sense of it all. Especially the part about Chloe. But after her recent death, he can't even be too upset about that. He's too grateful that she's still alive and still in his life. "You... you need to go. The Detective will be coming by, and I don't think she's ready for the full force of my family drama." He decides, though really he just needs a little time alone to sort through all of it.

"Sure. I'll give you space. I am very proud of who you've become, Lucifer. No matter what you choose to think." God reassures as he looks at his son with a soft smile before he walks past him and up the stairs, taking the mundane way out and into the world.

Walking back toward the penthouse, Lucifer tries to make sense of everything, sorting out both what happened and his feelings about what happened. He finds he can't really focus on that however, more thinking about his Detective and when she'll arrive. He pours himself a drink and goes to stand on the balcony, one thing needling his thoughts, his Father's comment about the need for protection if he were ever to have sex with Chloe. Unbidden, the image of Chloe in the penthouse, looking radiant, holding a little bundle in her arms with her eyes and Lucifer's dark, curly hair comes to his mind. And for the first time, the thought of a child – any child – brings a smile to his face.

* * *

**A/N - I left this for the end this time so as not to be spoiler-y. I was picturing God as Chuck from Supernatural, just because I always do for some reason. And the image of him and Mum standing next to eachother cracks me up.**

**Once again, one of my weird 'What If' moments, that was originally going to go much darker when I started writing, but then the characters had other ideas, and this is what I got. I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome (and encouraged!)**


	6. Don't Run Away

**Another little What If I thought of the other day when re-watching Lucifer. Still waiting for that season 5 announcement! In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this little scene. I just can't stop writing these.**

**Comments/Reviews welcome! (and encouraged)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**Summary: What if Lucifer had second thoughts about going to Vegas?**

Chloe is more than just a little worried. She's recovered, released from the hospital and has probably left Lucifer a dozen messages but hasn't gotten any reply yet. And that's not like him, because he has to reply to everything, always wants to get the last word in. When she parks by Lux, she looks up at the building before she heads inside, smiling briefly at the bouncer by the door before she goes inside. "Lucifer?" She asks as she steps out from the elevator, looking at the pitch dark penthouse. Turning, she finds the light switch, and then catches her breath as she turns to look at the penthouse. Most of the furniture is covered in white sheets, but she also sees a suitcase sitting by the bar near the elevator, and when she looks further in, Lucifer is sitting in one of his chairs, the only piece of furniture not covered by a sheet. "Lucifer?" She asks in a worried tone, stepping further into the room.

"Detective." Lucifer replies as he stares at the glass he is holding balanced on the arm of the chair. He's a little disheveled, jacket laying over the chair next to him, leaving him in just his shirt and vest. His phone is sitting face down on the other arm of the chair. Finally, he looks up at Chloe for a moment with an almost sad expression. "I couldn't do it, in the end. Afterall, I've always been a selfish creature. I couldn't even do this one thing for you." He says cryptically with a little shake of his head.

More confused and worried than ever, and maybe a little hurt, Chloe moves closer to him. "Lucifer.. what are you talking about? What happened? Is.. is this.. because of what happened to me?" She asks as she glances around, knowing that his first response is often to run from emotionally difficult situations, but she needs him to talk to her so she can figure out what's going on. "I don't want you to leave, Lucifer. Whatever it is, we can talk about it, and work through it, ok? That's what a relationship is." She says gently as she reaches down to take his free hand in both of hers gently.

Shaking his head for a moment as he looks up at Chloe with an uncertain, confused expression on his own face, Lucifer sighs a little and closes his hand around one of hers gently. "Yes. Partially because of what happened to you.. What I did to get the formula to save you." He says softly, then adds, "Don't worry, nothing illegal. But nothing you would believe, either." He takes a deep breath for a few moments. "I thought.. this was real. Turns out it's just another one of my father's manipulations." He says in a bitter tone as he looks at her, but he still can't bring himself to pull his hand away from hers, some small part of him still hoping that maybe, just maybe, this could be real.

Since this is obviously going to be a much larger conversation, Chloe takes a deep breath and tilts her head toward the couch. "Come on, lets sit down over here and you can explain that to me." She says as she releases his hand slowly, walking over to pull the sheet off the couch and toss it aside before she sits down and pats the spot beside her as she looks at him.

Looking very lost for a moment, Lucifer finishes his drink and puts the glass aside before he gets up slowly and walks over to sit down beside Chloe, "I'm not sure there's a point in explaining. You wouldn't believe me." He says with a sad little laugh, glancing over at her uncertainly for a few moments before he stares at the chair opposite them.

Reaching out to take his larger hand in both hers again, Chloe turns toward Lucifer. "Tell me anyway, Lucifer. What's going on? How do you think that this.. you and me.. is somehow a manipulation?" She asks gently as she looks at him. The metaphors may be rather crazy and outrageous, but there's always some truth behind what Lucifer says, there's always something deeper. She's not surprised that he might be a little scared about their relationship turning romantic, it's pretty clear that he has no idea how to deal with that, and her being poisoned genuinely bothered him. She understands all that and it makes sense to her, but she needs to know what is going on in his head now.

Despite everything, Lucifer still closes his hand around hers, holding it firmly almost like a lifeline. "I mean.. my Father created you. He had Amenediel come down and Bless your mother so that she could get pregnant. You are the result. He created you to put you in my path. Don't you see? Your feelings aren't real, they're just another manipulation. I.. I was going to leave, to give you that choice back. I packed up everything, I settled everything here.." He motions around with his free hand as he looks around. "But I... I couldn't. Do you see, Detective? See what an awful, selfish creature I am? Your choices have been taken away from you and I... I'm still here." He shakes his head a little, disgust with himself pretty self-evident.

That is one of the crazier stories that Chloe has heard from him and she sighs a little for a moment. "Lucifer... you have to give me something here. I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. But I'm glad you didn't leave." She thinks for a few moments, before she adds, "Lets say that everything you just said was true. So I was created by a Blessing from God." She rolls her eyes to show what she thinks of that, before she adds, "Does that in any way take away my free will? I mean, God's all about humans having free will, right?" She asks as she looks at him, trying to work with his metaphors instead of confronting him about it since that never works well.

Sighing with some exasperation at the fact that Chloe still doesn't believe him, Lucifer shakes his head for a few moments. "It /is/ true, Detective. I have never lied to you." He insists firmly as he looks at her, before he thinks about what she said. "Well no, my Father can't take away your free will. But you were created just to manipulate me, just to be put in my path, knowing that I would.." He trails off, glancing over at her and away for a few moments nervously before he looks down at their joined hands.

Nodding a little, Chloe smiles softly, rubbing her thumb against his hand for a moment. This is progress. "So it's not me that doesn't have the choice." She says as she looks at him. "You think /you/ didn't have a choice?" She asks as she looks at him curiously. "So what?" She asks bluntly. "My feelings are real, Lucifer. And lets say that somehow, God knew that you would have feelings for me. Is that bad? Do you not like feeling this way?" She asks as she takes one of her hands away from his to reach out to lay it against his cheek and tilt his head back toward her so she can look at his eyes.

Lucifer looks into her eyes for a few moments, and he takes a shuddering breath as he considers her questions. "I... It's not you that's the problem, Detective. My... feelings from you aren't bad, per se, no.." He reassures as he looks at her, his hand tightening around hers for a moment. "I came to Earth to get away from my Father's manipulations. And He just can't stop. It means He knew what I would do, He knew I would end up here, and meet you, and..." He trails off and shakes his head a little as he looks at her.

"You are all about Rebelling against your father." Chloe notes, wondering if that's one of the reasons he took on the whole Devil persona. "But you know, I don't think your Father /knew/ that this would happen. Otherwise, why would he be trying to get you back to Hell, like you seem to think he is? Maybe He hoped. But then, I think all parents hope that their children will find someone special. But if I still have free will, then there's no guarantee that just because I was born that you would like me, or that I wouldn't just be another one-night stand." She reminds him gently, stroking her thumb against his cheek gently. "Your Father can't be all-knowing, /and/ give us free will. Because if He knows what' going to happen, then it's not free will, is it?" She points out as she looks at him. "And you know.. I think maybe you should be selfish this time. If you want to stay, then I think you should stay." She hesitates as she tries to go through arguments that he might understand, though she is going to have to get to the bottom of some of these metaphors if they're going to have a relationship. "/I/ want you to stay, Lucifer. Please don't leave." She adds in a whisper as she looks at him.

Watching Chloe and listening to her talk, Lucifer can't help but smile faintly as he watches her. "For someone who doesn't believe in Heaven, Hell, and God, you make some rather good arguments." He murmurs, smiling softly again as he reaches to tuck her hair back from her face, resting his hand against her cheek for a moment as he watches her eyes, finally dropping it away slowly. "Well, you know me, Detective. I only ever do things I want to do." He says in a lighter tone as he makes the decision, though he doesn't entirely look confident about it. "Are you alright now, fully recovered?" He asks in concern as he looks her over, not having listened to any of her messages since he was still trying to make himself get up and go.

Relieved, Chloe tilts her head slightly into his hand. "Yeah. I'm ok now." She reassures in a soft tone, squeezing his hand gently, before she scoots closer to his side and she rests her cheek against his shoulder gently. "How about we take all these sheets off everything, since you're staying, huh?" She asks, rubbing his arm a little with her free hand as she looks around at everything. "And put that suitcase away." She notes as she glances over at it.

"Mmm. I don't suppose I could interest you in a week in Vegas, hm?" Lucifer asks as he looks at her curiously for a moment, since he did already book a hotel room, and he could think of worse ways to spend the week. Still, he does stand up slowly, looking back at her when she doesn't immediately release his hand.

Chloe actually thinks about his offer for a minute. "I do have some vacation time built up..." She says as she looks at him. "It might be good, you know? We could spend some time figuring out... us.." She says as she motions between them, standing slowly. "Let me just see if Dan might be able to take Trixie, and then make sure it's ok with her..." She hesitates for a moment, "Promise me you won't run away?" She asks as she looks at him, knowing that he'd never break a promise.

Startled that his detective might actually take him up on what was a somewhat flippant offer, Lucifer nods a little as he looks down at her. "You have my word, Detective." He reassures, hesitating for a moment before he leans in and gives her a gentle, chaste kiss.

Smiling softly at her partner, Chloe returns the kiss softly, resting her hand along his jaw briefly, resting her forehead briefly against his after the kiss. "You get these sheets off, I'll make some calls, ok?" She asks as she watches him, waiting for a nod before she moves over toward the balcony and pulls out her phone to make the calls she needs to.

Watching her go for a moment, Lucifer takes a deep breath an smiles in baffled amazement as he looks at her, then he starts taking the sheets off and folding them up, feeling better about his decision to stay than he did about his decision to go. By the time he's finished, he can still hear Chloe talking, so he makes his way to the bar to pour himself a drink, looking down at the glass with a light chuckle. It still bothers him a little about her birth, but in a way, he has to be grateful that she does exist because he wouldn't trade the time he's had with Chloe for anything. Feeling a small hand on his back, he turns his head a little to look at Chloe with a small smile. "So what's the verdict, Detective? Back to the grind, or a week of debauchery?" He asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm not so sure about the debauchery part, but.. Looks like we're going to Vegas." Chloe smiles as she looks at him. "Go get changed, you look like you just woke up. I'll go back to my place and pack a bag, and you can pick me up there." She offers, deciding to be spontaneous for once and do something maybe a little selfish.

"Looking forward to it, Detective." Lucifer says with a little grin and most of his normal self back. "I'll see you in, say.. an hour?" He offers as he looks at her, admiring her smile and watching her nod before she walks off toward the elevator. He can't help but laugh lightly when she's gone, looking around and finishing his drink before he goes to get cleaned up with more of a bounce to his step. He's going to have a week alone with Chloe, and even if he still doesn't manage to get her into bed, she's all his wfr a week, and that's more than he could have ever hoped for.


	7. Especially You

**I've already sort of done one version of this, but I wanted to do a slightly longer, slightly different version of it, to show how simple and easy things could be when given the right situation. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Reviews/Comments welcome (and encouraged!)**

* * *

Set at the end of Season 2, episode 6: Vegas with some Radish

When Lucifer first arrived back from Vegas, he thought someone had robbed him. Until he saw Dan and Linda on the couch, and that only confused him more. N one has ever gone to the penthouse when he wasn't there. Except for perhaps his brother, but Amenadiel doesn't really count. Of course, the sight of the Detective in his bed is a little startling as well. There is only one time he's ever had her in his bed, and she was stone drunk at the time. He doesn't even realize it himself, much less be able to tell anyone else about it, but since then his longing to wake up beside his Detective has grown deeper. It's confusing for him, to have this desire that he doesn't understand, especially when it's not sexual.

After hours having time to think, Lucifer admits seeing Chloe asleep there – is that his shirt? - makes his heart ache a little. Confession is good for the soul as they say, and so he starts talking to no one in particular, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he watches his Detective and continues his confession. He knows when she wakes up, she's become such an essential part of his life that he's become attuned to her in a way. He registers the change when she wakes up, but since she doesn't move, he goes along with the charade. It's easier for them both to pretend she was asleep as he continues his confession, laying his hand on Chloe's back with a somewhat sad look, his heart aching as he wonders if his actions have hurt his relationship with the Detective or not.

It's almost a relief when he spots the damage to his wall and has something else to focus on, rising from his position with a bit of amusement as he starts to unlock his safe. He looks over as soon as Chloe makes her wakefulness known, briefly admiring her somewhat rumpled form before he goes back to getting her necklace out. He put quite a bit of thought into what to get her for her birthday this year and with everything that happened between the two of them in the last few years, he wanted it to be something special. Something that would make her smile, when he's given her so many reasons to frown or to cry.

Trying not to let on how much he hopes she likes it as Lucifer gives her the necklace, he scoffs a little in a rare display of modesty as his Detective compliments his gift. The hour, the setting, the timing, it all ends itself to a certain amount of intimacy and vulnerability to the moment between the two of them.

When his quip gets genuine laughter out of the Detective, he is extremely pleased with himself. Most of the time his vaguely suggestive jokes barely get any reaction out of the Detective anymore. Her laughter is so infectious he can't help but chuckle a little as well as he admires his Detective, watching her and smiling as he wishes her Happy Birthday.

Feeling almost a little shy as Lucifer moves in for the hug, he rests his head against her shoulder, letting the moment linger as they take comfort in eachother. But of course when the intimacy starts to feel a little intense for Lucifer, he lightly runs his hand across the back of Chloe's shoulder a little and halfway down her back, over his shirt. "I have to say, Detective. Prada becomes you. You have excellent taste." He teases her lightly, without making much of an effort to move away from her, but he does find it amusing she stole his shirt. He can't remember any woman ever doing that. Not that they've had any need for any sort of clothing, in the past.

Glancing down at the sleeve for a moment, Chloe giggles a little, not letting go of Lucifer either. "Sorry.. I don't know what got into me this afternoon. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it?" She asks uncertainly, biting her lip and keeping her face hidden by keeping her cheek against the back of his shoulder, still in the hug as she moves her hand up his back a little, enjoying the quiet intimacy of the moment and the feel of his voice as much as the sound of it.

Because the position is so awkward, Lucifer finally starts to pull away a little, but he scoots himself closer to Chloe, looking at her for a moment. "Not at all, Detective. You look quite ravishing. As always." he says as he watches her, glancing out into the main room for a moment before he looks back at Chloe. "I should let you get back to sleep." He finally decides as he looks at her. "Though I do hope you'll tell me what I missed, in the morning.." With a private emotional panic, he moves away a little and gets up, shrugging out of his jacket before he chuckles, looking down at himself and then at his Detective. "Well.. perhaps we should take a picture and see who wore it better?" he asks as he motions between them, since they're both in white shirts.

Reluctantly letting go of Lucifer, Chloe smiles a little as she looks at him. "I'm not really that tired right now.." She hesitates for a momenta s she looks at him, then she giggles again as she looks at him in just his shirt before she looks down at herself for a moment. "Hey, why don't you join me, and we can talk for a little while?" She asks, scooting back a little and moving the pillows around until there's space for him and she's leaning back against the headboard.

Hesitating for a moment as he looks at Chloe, Lucifer finally nods and lays his jacket over the foot of the bed before he sits down and removes his shoes, before he pulls himself over to lean against the headboard beside her. "So, want to tell me what went on here tonight?" He asks, leaning to the side to nudge his shoulder against hers lightly before straightening and folding his hands over his stomach, crossing his legs at the ankle comfortably.

"I... I got worried from your texts, or lack thereof. I was afraid you ran away again. Like after I got poisoned." Chloe explains, considering for a few moments. "Linda said she would come to check out the penthouse with me.. We saw your overnight bag was gone, and, I don't know.. We decided to stay for a drink, and that sort of turned into two and... Things might have gotten a little out of hand. It was my birthday afterall." She points out with a little bit of amusement as she looks over at him for a moment, brushing back a stray strand of hair that's tickling her cheek.

"Well, it looks as if it was certainly interesting. I do apologize for.. shutting you out like that, Detective. I didn't mean to make you worry." Lucifer responds in a quiet, sincere tone. "I could have handled it differently, but I was.. concerned.. you might become upset with me." He explains as he looks at her, trying to reiterate some of what he said when she was 'asleep', without giving away everything. He turns a little toward the end table and picks up the glass sitting there, sniffing at the contents before he pours a little more into it from the bottle sitting there as well before he takes a drink, not caring whose glass it was in particular. It's not like he can catch human diseases. He's done too much with Linda to be concerned about a few germs, and it wouldn't be the first time he and Chloe shared a drink.

"It's ok, Lucifer. Apology accepted." Chloe reassures in a soft tone, watching him for a moment and smiling a little again. "And I'm sorry we sort of invaded and made such a mess." She explains as she points to the main room, resting her head briefly on Lucifer's shoulder as she leans over to get a look at the damage they did, then she straightens back up again.

Lucifer shakes his head a little as he looks over at the main room as well, looking a bit amused. "I'm only sorry I missed it." He notes as he looks back at Chloe. "Though I'm sure it might not have happened if I were here." He muses as he thinks about it, a little baffled and slightly amused as he looks at Dan and Linda asleep on the couch. "The important question, Detective is whether or not you had fun?" He turns his head to look back at her questioningly as he takes a sip out of the glass, making a slight face at it since the bulbous glass is a little more difficult to drink out of than his normal tumblers, and he tries to remember for a moment why he even bought them.

Leaning her head over on Lucifer's shoulder again, Chloe looks out at the others and she smiles a little. "You know what.. it was weird.. and I wish you had been here for it, but.. I did have fun." She says with a small nod of her head. "I'll certainly never forget it." She giggles a little, this time leaving her head nestled down on his shoulder, looking down at the necklace in her hands for a moment. "How did you even get this, Lucifer? And why did you keep it?" She asks as she holds up the bullet pendant, as if there would be any questions about what she meant.

"Getting it was rather easy. I just asked. There wasn't really a crime involved, it's not as if I was pressing charges against you. Just before I talked to the Lieutenant that first time, I asked around a bit until I found my way to the evidence locker, and while it did garner me a few odd looks, they said there was no reason for them to keep it." Lucifer explains as he looks at the pendant, carefully moving his arm and briefly dislodging her from his shoulder, but he settles his arm around Chloe's body instead and he pulls her close to his side, letting her get settled with her head against his chest. The movement wasn't entirely conscious on Lucifer's part, it just seemed so easy and natural. His Detective doesn't even seem to think twice about it.

Still looking at the bullet in her fingers and probably still a little tipsy, Chloe shifts closer to Lucifer's side to nestle against him a little. "I guess that makes sense. I still think you might have charmed it out of someone." She says with a small shake of her head, but that's not the more important of her questions. "But why did you keep it?"She asks, tilting her head back and twisting slightly so she can see his face.

Finishing off his drink, Lucifer sets the glass aside on the end table again before he looks down at the bullet and then into the Detective's eyes. "Well, I was telling the truth more than you know a few minutes ago, Detective." He moves his now free hand and touches her arm gently. "I wanted it because it did penetrate me. I never had a bullet penetrate my skin before. At first I thought perhaps there was something special with it, but eventually I realized it wasn't the bullet, or me. It was you, Detective. You are incredibly special, and for some reason, you make me vulnerable. I say this, knowing full well you won't believe me. Despite everything you've seen me do, you have an unbelievable ability to rationalize things. If you have no proof of something, it cannot exist in your world." he admits with a soft smile and a slow shake of his head. "One of the more frustrating qualities you have." He says with a bit of amusement.

Chloe can't help but giggle a little at his explanation, shaking her head. "Well how can I believe you, Lucifer? I mean, half of what you say is so outrageous. The Devil, Angels, Heaven, Hell, it all sounds so out there." She points out as she looks at him for a few moments. "And yeah. Ok. I've seen you do some stuff that I can't quite make sense of. But it's a big leap from one to the other." She considers for a few moments, tilting hr head back against his shoulder to look at the sky. "I mean.. So you can't show me you're invulnerable. You said no horns or tail. Is there any way you /can/ prove it?" She finally asks softly as she looks at him, not argumentative for once, more just softly curious as she works through things in her slightly tipsy state.

"Perhaps, but not when you can brush it off with alcohol, Detective." Lucifer decides as he watches her with a little smile, scooting down on the bed to get a big more comfortable, and dragging his Detective with him. "Detective?" He asks, looking at her and waiting until he has her attention. "I know we've been through quite a lot and I haven't always been... the best partner, or friend to you. I understand I've disappointed you more than once, and generally in a large way. I just wanted to thank you, for forgiving me. For allowing me to continue as your partner, working by your side. The work we do has become quite important to me. And more than that, /you/ are a very important part of my life. Perhaps things haven't worked out quite how I hoped they would." He watches her eyes for a moment, bringing his free hand up to brush his thumb over her cheek. "And that's my fault. But you've always deserved someone better than me, Detective. I've never been a worthy romantic partner for you, and you've always known that. Despite my obviously superior looks, and the undeniable chemistry between us." he says a little more playfully with a little grin. "What I'm trying to say is.. I'm very happy we can b friends, and partners, Detective." He explains softly as he watches her.

"You know.. when you say things like that, Lucifer... It's really hard to remember why this is a bad idea.." Chloe says quietly as she watches him for a moment, shifting and putting one hand on his leg so she can push herself up a little until she can press a chaste kiss to his lips, letting it linger for a moment.

As much as Lucifer might want to believe he's been given a second, or third, or fourth chance, he knows better than that. And the last thing he would ever do is take advantage of his Detective. He allows the kiss to last for a moment, even though it pains him, before he gently pushes Chloe away from him. "Honestly, Detective. You really should stop kissing me when you're drunk." he jokes to try and take the awkwardness away from the situation, and get her mind off of him. Not something he usually wants to do, but there it is.

"I'm not drunk." Chloe objects as she looks at him, but she nods a little and sighs, yawning slightly before she reaches across him to put the necklace down on the end table gently. "We should both get some sleep though, Lucifer." She moves back to where she was and looks at him for a moment. "Go change. We can share the bed. I trust you." She reassures as she sits up a little so he can have his arm back from around her.

Watching his partner reach across him is rather amusing and a little tantalizing he has to admit, but Lucifer merely nods a little. "Alright, if you wish, Detective. I'll be back in a moment." He gets up, retrieving his shoes and jacket before going down the hall to his closet in order to change. Her returns in pajama pants, sans shirt. "I'm afraid I don't have any suitable sleeping shirts, Detective, so I hope this is alright." He notes as he motions to himself, then picks up a remote by the bed to turn the lights down low in all the rooms, but not so low that his guests can't find their way around if they need to. After, he moves back over to the bed to await Chloe's verdict before getting into bed.

Already being half asleep, Chloe looks up at Lucifer and watches him for a few moments. "It's fine, Lucifer." She reassures with a little smile, holding her arm out toward him like she did earlier for the hug.

Not exactly sure what Chloe wants by that gesture in this case, Lucifer slips between the covers and slides over next to her, lifting his arm to allow her to cuddle against his side again. He chuckles a little in disbelief as he watches her. "Just remember in the morning that this is what you wanted, Detective." He says with amusement, hesitantly putting his arm around her, resting his hand along her waist before using his free hand to pull the covers up.

This might be the only time she gets to experience this, and Chloe isn't about to give it up, especially on her birthday. So she cuddles up against Lucifer's side, indulging herself this once before she goes back to suppressing anything she might be feeling for her partner. She nestles her head down against him and drapes her arm across his waist, smiling a little. "I'm sure that I will, Lucifer." She mumbles softly before she sighs. "Goodnight." She says softly.

Laying his free hand over Chloe's arm, Lucifer shifts slightly to get comfortable and then smiles softly as he presses his lips against the top of Chloe's head for a moment. "Goodnight, and happy birthday, Chloe." he whispers against her hair before he relaxes back on the bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

It's strange how certain events can seem so meaningless and yet change everything. Creating a safe place where two hearts can open up and allow themselves to be vulnerable before eachother. Another connection made, another step forward. Rome wasn't built in a day, and any relationship worth having isn't either. For the Devil and his Detective, the road may be bumpy, but their destination never changes.


	8. Happy Father's Day

**This is just a little bit of fluff for Father's day. Happy Father's Day to all the Dad's out there!**

**Established Lucifer/Chloe relationship. Prior to Season 4**

**Reviews/Comments welcome (And encouraged!)**

* * *

It's been a long few months, terrifying ones for Lucifer at least. Watching his one and only love, his partner, his Detective, go through so many changes. When she told him she was pregnant, he wondered how it could be possible. The only thing they could figure out is that his vulnerability around her, his humanity, affected him in a great many ways that they could never have anticipated And it's not as if he's ever had sex with another human while she was close enough for it to affect him.

When he first found out, he was terrified. They had only been together as a couple for about a year, and certainly had no trouble in the sex department. Which makes it a little surprising that it took so long. But still, not only was he afraid that Chloe would be upset with him for it, he knows nothing about being a father. And what might the child inherit from him? Would his Father see fit to punish any child of his the way he'd been punished? So many thoughts and fears went through his head.

As always, Chloe was able to soothe the Devil's concerns as they talked through everything, keeping him from panicking too much and explaining her own fears about it as well. A half angelic baby is unprecedented afterall. Trixie took it better than either of them, excited at the idea of having a little baby brother or sister. Though when it comes to Lucifer, she's always taken everything in stride.

The nine months after that moment were probably very frustrating for Chloe as Lucifer doted on her a little, hovering and concerned a lot of the time when she would have morning sickness, but always willing to get her whatever craving she was having at the moment. Even if it was the middle of the night. He doesn't even complain that much. Of course, he also starts to read a multitude of books on pregnancies and what to expect, going a little overboard one day as he realizes the penthouse may not be safe. He alternates between freaking out about how high up it is and the potential of his child to have wings, and then scouring real estate websites for a more appropriate venue until Chloe reins him in again.

The penthouse does go through some serious preparations, locks on the balcony doors, remodeling one room into a nursery and finally locking away Lucifer's wall of booze. But the most terrifying moment for Lucifer comes when he gets the call about Chloe going into labor, having had to deal with a few things at Lux before he went to the station. It's a wonder he didn't get pulled over because he was breaking probably every single traffic law in all likelihood.

The labor isn't easy on Chloe and despite Lucifer's urging that she should accept the drugs, she toughs it out. He stays with her through it, even though her pain hurts him as well, he does everything he can to help her through it. It takes a moment before the child starts its screaming when they take it over to the table. Doing what he can to reassure Chloe with an arm around her shoulders and holding one of her hands in his, even he breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the wretched wailing of an unhappy child. He never thought he would be pleased to hear that sound.

"There you are, Chloe. A healthy pair of lungs, at the very least." Lucifer reassures, rubbing Chloe's shoulder and kissing the back of her hand before turning to kiss her temple softly. "You did so well, love." He soothes quietly as he looks at his exhausted lover. Girlfriend? They've never felt the need to put a label on what they are. They're together, and that's all that matters.

Chloe smiles weakly, leaning her head against Lucifer. "Is everything ok?" She asks as she glances at the doctor and nurses, not having found out about the gender ahead of time because she wanted to be surprised and Lucifer went along with it because it doesn't matter to him what gender the child is. They haven't exactly settled on a name yet since Lucifer has wanted something unique but seems to have an objection to every name. Her father's name for a boy, was too boring, and any traditional names he says sound like old people. He had a particularly violent reaction to the name Michael, and she should have known better but she didn't think about that being one of his siblings.

"Congratulations, you two. You have a very healthy baby boy..." The nurse says as she comes over with a blue bundle, and carefully lays him in Chloe's arms, but directed so Lucifer can see him too.

"Ohhh.. he's perfect." Chloe coos as she looks down at the child, not even noticing when she's covered up with the blankets, she's too entranced with the child in her arms. "Lucifer, look.. he's got your curls." she says with a little giggle, not having ever realized Lucifer's hair was a little curly until she started living with him and saw him first thing in the morning.

"And your eyes, Detective." Lucifer murmurs, the title having become much more of an affectionate nickname. He kisses her forehead again before he tentatively reaches out to nudge the blanket back a little so he can see his son. "He's going to be popular with the ladies." He says in a proud tone with a little smile.

The nurse comes back over and smiles. "I have to take him to get examined, but I'll bring him back in a little while, I promise." She reassures, smiling flirtatiously at Lucifer before she takes the child back. "Do you have a name for the little one?" She asks as she rocks him a little.

Chloe releases the child back to the nurse, knowing how it goes since she's been through this once before. "Alright.. And no, we don't have a name yet." She says, though something occurs to her just then as different names flutter through her mind for a few moments.

The nurse just nods a little. "Ok. You have a few days to decide." She reassures. "I'll bring him back in a little while." She reassures before she carries the baby out.

Looking down at his love, Lucifer then glances after the nurse. "Are you sure he'll be ok, is it a good idea to let them draw his blood and whatnot?" He asks in concern as he looks at her, shifting her over a tiny bit so he can sit on the bed next to her and pull her into his side to offer further comfort.

"It's fine, Lucifer.." Chloe reassures, lifting one hand groggily to grasp lightly onto one of his lapels. "He is half human." She points out before she smiles. "I think I finally thought of a name you might like." She explains with a smile as she tilts her head back a little to look at him.

"Oh? Do tell." Lucifer offers as he looks at her, rubbing her arm a little and taking her hand from his lapel to lift it and kiss her fingers gently before he holds it gently against his chest.

Smiling as she looks up at Lucifer with eyes half closed, she takes a deep breath. "Frank.." She says before she smiles a little. "For Father Frank, Frank Sinatra, or like, 'to be frank', which basically means to be honest." She explains with a little smile, then she giggles. "And Frank Decker sounds good, or Frank Morningstar sounds good, too.." She murmurs in a slightly loopy tone as she looks at him with a little smile. "Didn't settle on a last name for him yet, since, you know, we're not married."

"Frank Decker does have a nice ring to it.." Lucifer murmurs, pressing another kiss to Chloe's head gently, having had a long time to get used to showing more affection. "I think it's a lovely name Chloe." He reassures, looking down at her and smiling a little as he sees her head loll onto his shoulder as she falls asleep. "Yes. Quite right. You've had a long day." He reassures, taking out his phone to text those closest to them, Trixie, Amenadiel, Dan, Maze, Linda and Ella, announcing the gender and name of their child. Even though some of them are probably in the waiting room.

Remaining where he is until little Frank is brought back into the room, Lucifer finally gets up and slowly lays Chloe back on the bed, tucking her in before he walks over to the crib and the slightly fussing baby. "Now, now. Your mum is sleeping. No need to put up a fuss." He murmurs as he looks down at the child for a few moments. Slowly, he removes his jacket and lays it in the nearby chair before he reaches down into the crib and very carefully lifts the child into the cradle of his arm.

The entire day has been dark and stormy, almost foreboding but it matched Lucifer's worry over the labor and birth so he didn't really pay attention to it. But now, as the Devil carries his child to the window, the last of the clouds are dissipating, leaving a crystal clear, starry sky. Lucifer looks down at his child, swaying naturally with him a little. "Look at that, Frank. Those are stars.. Real ones, not the fake ones you'll be seeing all around. There's a much better view from Lux, you'll see." He reassures softly as he looks down at the bundle in his arms, then back at the sky. "Your father is responsible for those, you know. A very long time ago." He murmurs quietly before he looks back down at the child in his arms, continuing to sway slightly. "Your grandfather is up there somewhere. Well. I suppose both your grandfathers are. But I was referring to my father. You probably won't ever get to meet Him. For the best. He was never a good father. Not like your mum's father. Now he was a good man. You may meet him someday. Maybe your Uncle Amenadiel will take you up to the Silver City and introduce you to all your Aunts and Uncles someday."

Since little baby Frank is being quiet and staring up at Lucifer in a sort of entranced way, he shifts his hold slightly and continues to talk quietly. "I'm going to do much better than my father. I'll mess up, but that's alright. Your mum will be there to pick up the pieces. She always is. You'll adore her. I know I do." He explains before he smiles a little and looks out over the city. "I'll show you everything. And I'll keep you safe. You have my word on that. Between your mum and I, your Auntie Maze and your Uncle Amenadiel, no one will dare hurt you. And I'm sure when you get old enough, Maze will teach you to defend yourself. She's quite good at that." He murmurs, leaning down and lifting his arms together so he can kiss the top of Frank's head. "I don't like most children. Your big sister is an exception. I never thought I would want a child of my own, or if it was even possible. But now, that you're here, I am filled with the oddest sense of joy." He says softly, swaying ever so slightly in an unconscious way before he looks out the window at the sky again. "I suppose, Father, I should thank you. No doubt my vulnerability has something to do with you even though I've never figured it out. But it allowed me to have this. And I would never change it." He pauses for a moment before he looks back at Frank and then looks up at the stars again. "Thank you, Father." He murmurs with a slight crack to his voice, watching as nearly a dozen streaks cross the sky in an impromptu meteor shower. But Lucifer knows better. He knows that is the only reply he'll ever get from his Father.

Looking back down at Frank, who has fallen asleep in his father's arms, Lucifer smiles adoringly. "Come on, Frank.. Let me introduce you to the rest of your rather dysfunctional family, so we won't disturb your mum." He murmurs, turning to glance at Chloe's exhausted form before he goes toward the door to carry his son out to those waiting for them.


	9. The Date

**Prompt from Nerdygirl1995. Or at least inspired by. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Reviews/Comments welcome!**

* * *

This was a bad idea. Chloe knew it from the moment she agreed to this. Her divorce from Dan has gone through, and it's not like she dates a lot, which is why Ella decided to set up the Detective on a blind date. Well, only sort of a blind date. It's someone from the precinct, but up until now their paths have never crossed. Unfortunately, Chloe made the mistake of letting him choose the venue. And of course he chose Lux, and she couldn't come up with a good enough reason to say no. So she gets herself dressed up a little more than she might to hopefully blend in with the crowd a little more, and hopes that Lucifer ha occupied himself with the Brittany's for the evening or something. Even if that thought twinges her mind and makes her a little unhappy as well.

It's easy to get into the club of course because the bouncers have all been told to let her in without question, even if the one currently manning the doors arches an eyebrow at her attire a little, and when she says "He's with me." and motions to her date.

"So you've been here before?" The slightly younger man, Ben, says as he follows Chloe into the club, taking a moment to look at everything from the balcony before he hurries to catch up with his date. He works in one of the labs and has seen Chloe a few times, but never talked to her really. Which means he was pretty impressed when she showed up like she is.

"Yeah. A few times." Chloe says vaguely as she glances over at Ben. She partially let Maze help her get dressed, using one of her skirts, black tights, heels, and a halter top of Maze's that is surprisingly sort of flowy and comfortable. It's red, fairly modest in the front, but exposes a great deal of her back.

"I can't blame them for letting you in. You look beautiful." Ben tries to put on a little charm, looking around for a moment when they get to the bottom of the stairs. "Do you want to sit down for a while or dance?" He asks as he tries to figure out something more about her.

Scanning the area, Chloe is relieved when she doesn't immediately see her partner, and she gives her date a small smile. "Sit down is fine. I could use a drink." She decides, leading the way away from the bar though and off to the side, putting her back to the bar at one of the high tables. Her hair is loose and wavy around her face, but she's hoping that if Lucifer somehow does appear, he won't immediately recognize her. The last thing she needs is to see him.

Trying to be polite, Ben holds the chair for Chloe as she gets up onto it before he takes the one opposite her and smiles, lifting his hand to get the attention of a waitress. "Martini." He orders from himself before he looks at Chloe questioningly.

"Bourbon, neat." Chloe orders, knowing that they have some good stuff here because she's had some with Lucifer before. And she might have stolen his drink at least once during a difficult case. She has a feeling this is going to be a long night.

~oOo~

While he's a little later coming down this evening, Lucifer is in a good mood and looking for some fun. He smiles a little with vague interest in some of the women that pass him on his way down to the bar where he picks up his normal drink and turns to lean back against it. The club is fairly busy tonight which suits Lucifer just fine. After he scans from one side of the room to the other, something doesn't sit right with him, like he saw something familiar but unidentifiable.

Turning back toward the right side of the room, the Devil starts to look more carefully at the different occupants until his eyes settle on a blonde that looks vaguely familiar. Only when he sees the very faint scar on her shoulder does it register to him who it is. His Detective has stopped by, and dressed up from the looks of it. He grins for a moment as he wonders what the occasion is and why she didn't come to see him. Until he sees who she's with. A completely boring, forgettable man who is smiling at her like he's completely entranced. Which honestly Lucifer can't blame him about, but still, anger rises slightly in him, alongside jealousy. How could this simple, boring man hope to keep the Detective's attention? Clearly he is out of his league.

But what sort of a host would Lucifer be if he didn't go and welcome his favorite Detective? It would be impolite not to say hello now that he's seen her. Finishing his drink and getting a refill, he straightens up and adjusts his suit to make sure he looks his best before he moves through the crowd with predatory grace. "Detective!" He exclaims when he gets close enough, coming up alongside their table, briefly stunned by the combination of her outfit and her makeup, which makes her look like a seductress if ever there was one. "I didn't know you were coming in tonight, you should have told me." He continues after recovering from his brief shock over how she looks.

Hearing the voice she was hoping to avoid tonight, Chloe closes her eyes briefly with a little sigh before she looks over at Lucifer. "Hello Lucifer." She says as she looks at him, tilting her head to one side. "Well I don't think we need to know every moment of eachother's lives, Lucifer." She points out a little sarcastically, before she adds, "Besides, I'm on a date." She explains as she looks over at the man across from her. A mistake, because it almost makes her laugh. The combination between confusion, wariness, offense, and male ego which makes him puff up a little, makes for a very odd and amusing look on the man's face.

Finally turning to acknowledge the other man, Lucifer's eyebrows go up for a moment, but not before perhaps a bit of hurt and distaste flutters across his face. "A date?" He asks, surprised as he looks the man over with perhaps a little disdain. "Well, interesting to know what might catch your eye, Detective." He says toward Chloe, then decides to introduce himself. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar, owner of Lux and the Detective's partner." He can't help boasting a little, wanting the man to know just how inferior he is.

"Ella set it up, she insisted." Chloe says quickly to Lucifer, not sure why she feels the need to clarify that Ben was not exactly her choice or why she needs to justify her date at all, but there it is. "It was Ben's idea to come here." He explains as she watches Lucifer warily for a few moments.

Ben looks a little bit torn, but he takes the offered hand, shaking it firmly. "Ben Jones. Nice to meet you, Mr. Morningstar. I've heard your name around the station. I work in the firearms lab." He explains with a small smile, glancing over at Chloe for a moment.

"So this is more of a blind date, set up by Ms. Lopez, you said?" Lucifer asks with a glance at Chloe, returning what he considers a rather limp handshake before quickly withdrawing his hand. He takes a sip of his drink, turning his attention back to Chloe curiously.

Sighing a little since it seems like Lucifer isn't going to go away quickly, Chloe nods a little. "Yep. That's what I said." She points out with a bit of irritation in her tone. "Don't you have anywhere else to be?" She asks as she looks at him, brushing some stray strands of hair back from her face.

Smirking a little as he glances between them for a moment, Lucifer arches an eyebrow. "Detective, you are possibly the most ravishing woman in here tonight, why would I not want to spend a few minutes with my partner?" He asks as he looks at her, tilting his head as he listens to the music change, a slow grin spreading across his face as he finishes his drink and sets the glass down on a passing waitress' tray. "Well now, it's one of your bad 90's jams, Detective. May I have a dance?" He asks as he holds his hand out to her questioningly.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head in exasperation for a moment, Chloe looks over at Ben and says, "If I don't go, he won't leave us alone. I'll be right back." She says before she looks at Lucifer "One dance, Lucifer." She says in a firm tone, taking his hand to carefully slide off her stool to follow him. She does really like the song, too, and while she's not a big dancer, she trusts Lucifer not to make fun of it. He can be pretty goofy himself.

Pleased to have been able to steal his Detective away from her unworthy date, Lucifer helps her off the chair and then drops her hand in favor of putting his arm around her, resting his hand on her lower back to guide her through the crowd. "Surely you can't find that bland man interesting?" He asks as he looks at her, then adds, "You really /are/ ravishing this evening, Detective. If I didn't know better, I'd think you dressed this way on purpose. You know red is my favorite color." He muses as he looks down at her halter top.

Glancing at him suspiciously, she weaves her way through the people toward the dance floor, surprised that Lucifer manages to stay next to her and to keep his hand spread against her back. "What are you dong, Lucifer? Are you trying to ruin my date?" She asks as she glances back at him suspiciously.

"You're the one who came to Lux, Detective. Sounds like a cry for help, to me." Lucifer teases as he finally gets her to the dance floor and pulls her into his arms to start a quick-paced dance, grinning a little. "I'm just trying to show you that there are far superior men around, and closer than you may think." He says into her ear to be heard above the noise of the music and the other dancers.

Although she's enjoying dancing with him, Chloe shakes her head a little in exasperation. "He chose the spot, Lucifer, not me." She points out with a small shake of her head, in a bit of exasperation. "What sorts of superior men, Lucifer? Because I hope you don't mean you." She smirk a little as she considers it. "You're not exactly known for monogamous relationships."

"Perhaps I've just been waiting for the right partner, Detective." Lucifer offers as he continues to dance with her their movements easy and smooth since she trusts him to lead and easily responds to his movements. "A relationship is a sort of partnership, isn't it? Perhaps I just needed to meet the woman to be my equal." He offers as he spins her and then pulls her back close to his body.

Chloe can't exactly argue with what Lucifer is saying. She can't exactly imagine having a relationship with someone who will fawn over you all the time, or give in to your own desire. Half the fun of a relationship is the push and pull, the discussions and disagreements. Having one person entirely submissive to the other sounds so boring to her. "Are you actually admitting that I might be your equal, Lucifer?" She teases him a little with a small laugh, not having thought she would ever hear him admit anyone was a good or better than him.

"Quite the contrary, detective." Lucifer murmurs into her ear. "You're a much better person than I am. But I am just what you need in your strict, boring life. You need someone to shake you up, and I need someone who can challenge me." He purrs, placing a soft kiss just blow her ear and behind her jaw.

Chloe catches her breath at the kiss, goosebumps spreading across her shoulders and down her arms and back. She slides her hand into Lucifer's hair so she can pull him back so she can look into his eyes. "And you think you can give up all the different women the threesomes and orgies?" She asks skeptically as she watches him.

Their movements slow even as people continue to dance around them, ad Lucifer nods a little as he looks down into her eyes. "You have my word, Detective. I haven't had an orgy in years, but the rests I would give up for you." He offers, one hand spread over her lower back, the other moving up to rest between her shoulderblades on her bare back.

"I guess you have a deal, then, Lucifer.. Lets give it a try." Chloe replies, sliding her arms around his shoulder. Ben is completely forgotten by this point, but as soon as they left to go dance, he knew the date was over. He has eyes, he can see how the two were looking at eachother, But he's not too broken up about it, since he doesn't really think Chloe was his type anyway.

Face lighting up in surprise and joy, Lucifer grins as he looks at Chloe. "Really? Shall we seal the deal?" He murmurs as he leans down toward her, brushing his nose against hers as their lips get close, but he lets her make the final decision whether to accept his kiss or not.

Bridging the gap between them, the kiss is soft and chaste. For a few seconds, at least. Like a calm before a storm, the moment before the match touches the gasoline, the kiss starts soft and chaste for a moment before the tension finally snaps between them, and the kiss becomes hard and passionate, a fight for dominance between them. And if they were not in the middle of the dance floor, Lucifer would consider doing many other things, but for now he merely pulls his Detective flush against his body as the kiss goes on for what must be an eternity.

In reality, the kiss lasts less than half the length of a song, but eventually it ends, both of them a little breathless. Lucifer recovers first with a seductive smile. "Let me take you upstairs, Chloe.." He whispers softly, sounding hopeful.

Shaking her head slowly, Chloe strokes his cheek before she clarifies. "Not tonight, Lucifer.. I don't have time. And as you always say, you're not a 'two pump-chump'." She teases with a little chuckle. "I should be getting home." She admits quietly, taking a deep breath.

"At least stay long enough for a drink, sit with me." Lucifer says hopefully and he smiles when this gets him a nod of acceptance and he slowly untangles himself from her to lead her over to one of the little booths which he sits down in, laying his arm around his Detective's shoulders to draw her close to his side.

The rest of the night ends up being another hour or two, filled with quiet conversation and laughter, some heated looks and gentle touches. As satisfying as it might be, they both realize that there's no need to hurry things, and anticipation can be its own kind of rush. Of course, getting Chloe to her car is another matter which ends with another few minutes of soft kisses and touches against the side of her car until Lucifer finally steps back to allow her to leave. But not without a soft encouragement to call him if there is /anything/ he can do to help her tonight, which sends a shiver down Chloe's spine before she manages to get into her car and head home, feeling a little giddy and happier than she has in years. She went into Lux with one date and came out with another, but she can't feel sorry about her Date with the Devil.


	10. Don't Run Away pt 2

**Continuation of Don't Run Away for SPCLjmm - I know you wanted the whole week in Vegas, but that would be a much longer fic and I think I would have to make that its own story, after starting to write this one. So here's a little bit to tide you over until I get around to that. :)**

**EDIT: I am splitting these two chapters out into their own story, but I am leaving them here as well for those that enjoy it. So if you want to read more, hop over to the new story which I will write more on at some point, or if you don't, enjoy these two!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome (and encouraged!)**

* * *

Even though it's getting a little late, Lucifer is true to his word and an hour later he shows up at his Detective's house, looking like his normal self in a crisp suit. With a lighter step, he walks up to her door and knocks sharply before he waits, looking around at the hallway before he turns when the door opens. "Detective.. you look lovely." He is a little surprised as he looks at her in her casual jeans and a sweater, her hair down around her shoulders.

"Oh.. Thank you.." Chloe says as she looks down at herself. "Um, just give me a minute to lock up and make sure I have everything, ok?" She asks as she watches him, turning to go back into her apartment, her suitcase sitting next to the door with a small toiletry bag on top of it.

Feeling an odd fluttery feeling as he thinks about the trip ahead of them, Lucifer looks around for a few moments as she checks the windows and doors. "I picked up some of those scones you adore on the way over, in case you got hungry during the drive. It's a bit of a long one, afterall." He points out as he moves over to pick up her luggage and wait for her by the door.

After making sure that she has everything, Chloe comes back and she smiles a little as she looks at him. "Thank you, Lucifer.. I didn't even realize you knew I liked those." She admits a she looks at him with a soft smile, maybe a little nervous about this trip, but her brush with death has made it clear what she wants and that while some things are worth waiting for, she wants to make sure some things don't escape her grasp. And she thinks Lucifer is going to be worth it.

"It may not seem like it, but I do pay attention, Detective. Especially to you." He explains gently, tilting his head a little. "I'll take your bags to the car and wait for you to get finished up, then." Lucifer finishes, clearing his throat briefly to keep from getting too sentimental, before he carries her bags out to the car, putting them in the trunk alongside his before he turns to look back at the building and wait for his Detective to join him.

Getting everything else secured, Chloe walks out to meet Lucifer, smiling a little as she sees him standing there. "I hope you don't get offended if I fall asleep on the drive." She says as she watches him curiously, going around to get into the passenger's side of the car.

Lucifer chuckles a little and shakes his head. "Not at all, Detective." He reassures as he get in. "There's a blanket there by your feet should you get cold. The scones and a few bottles of water are in that bag there." He explains as he points to them, waiting for his partner to get buckled up before he starts the car. "Feel free to sleep if you wish, but the stars are fairly spectacular once we get out into the desert." He shrugs a little before he pulls out onto the road and starts to drive toward the highway that will lead them to Vegas. At least the somewhat late hour will mean they avoid most of the traffic, and it should put them at the hotel at around midnight.

"Wow.." Chloe says with a surprised laugh as she looks at everything. "I guess you thought of everything." She looks over at him as they start driving and smiles, reaching over to rest her hand on his arm for a moment to give it a squeeze before she settles back into her seat. "So should I even ask what kind of hotel that you already made reservations in?" She asks, knowing that he has something already, probably long before he invited her to go with him. So with just expecting it to be him, she wonders what type of thing he arranged for.

"I'm sure you'll think it's lavish, but comparatively it's a relatively modest suite." Lucifer reassures as he glances at her. "Bedroom with a king size bed, two baths, hot tub, balcony, fireplace..." He can't help but smirk a little. "Any chance I might get a private recreation of that scene from Hot Tub High School?" He asks playfully as he glances over at her.

Giggling a little, Chloe shakes her head a little. "No promises." She says with a bit of amusement as she glances a him "Too bad I didn't bring my bathing suit." She murmurs, actually wishing she had thought of that. "So we just have the one bed to share, huh?" She asks, reaching down to pick up one of the scones out of the bag to start nibbling at it.

"It is a King size bed, Detective. Plenty of room for both of us, unless you decide to hog the covers again." Lucifer teases a little, thinking about it. "I would never do anything without your consent. Besides, need I remind you, the last time we shared a bed you were buck naked and I was a perfect gentleman." He points out, sounding almost a little offended as he glances at her.

Snickering a little more in amusement, Chloe nods quietly. "Yes, yes you were. I don't mind sharing the bed, Lucifer." She reassures as she looks over at him. "Sounds pretty nice, but you're right, not as big as I thought it would be. I figured you'd get one of those Presidential suites or whatever that has three bedrooms, two stories, and a grand piano or something. I know how much you like your piano." She point out as she watches the scenery zip by, putting her scone in her lap for a moment to secure her hair in a messy bun before she goes back to her nibbling.

"Yes, I might miss my piano." Lucifer admits as he glances over at Chloe for a moment with a little smile. "But I'm fairly sure the company will make up for that." He reassures with a small smile as he continues to drive, deciding to take local highways instead of the interstates because it should make for a better drive. "And if you truly desire, I am sure we can find a place where you can get a bathing suit, Detective." He reassures, before he grins a little, deciding not to push things with any comment about skinny dipping.

Relaxing back in her seat a little, Chloe smiles as she looks over at Lucifer and finishes her scone, licking her fingers a little. "I am sure there are. But they're probably all super skimpy, because it's Vegas." She says with a little shake of her head.

"Not sure why you should be so concerned about that, Detective. You've kept up quite well since your acting days. You'd look stunning in a bikini." Lucifer reassures as he glances over at her for a moment, sounding genuinely confused about why she might not want to wear something revealing.

"Not as good as you might think. Having a child is hard on the body, Lucifer." Chloe reminds him, shaking her head a little. "I don't know. I didn't get stretch marks as bad as my mom did, or so she always says." She rolls her eyes a little. "I don't know, I'm just not that comfortable in bikinis anymore." She explains as she watches Lucifer's profile, leaning forward to turn the heat on a little to create some air pressure from inside the car.

"I assure you Detective, there are no amount of stretch marks that would in any way diminish your beauty." Lucifer reassures sincerely, relaxing into the drive and reaching over to place his hand over hers to give it a light squeeze before he returns his hand to the wheel. "Have you ever been to Vegas before, Detective?" He asks in a change of subject, not wanting to make it uncomfortable for Chloe, and he's still perhaps feeling slightly off-kilter from earlier as well.

"Oh.. um.. no." Chloe says, blushing a little after his compliment. "I've never really been out of California really. Silly, huh? I've lived in LA my entire life. I mean, I traveled a little for acing or sometimes my mom would bring me to wherever she was, but I never really got to see more than film sets, so I don't really count that." She explains with a little smile. "Besides, I've never had a lot of disposable income to be able to blow it in Vegas." She teases a she looks at him. "Seems like just your type of place, though."

Taking in what she says and considering it for a few moments, Lucifer chuckles a little. "Well, I can't deny that. Vegas is lovely, I've been a few times before. Not in the last few years though." He says as he tries to think about the last time he was there, glancing around the road they're on. "As you once pointed out, Detective, I have a great deal of disposable income, so for this week, you will allow me to pay for whatever it is you desire." He holds up his hand to cut off any objections. "I insist. It would take significant effort on your part to put any sort of dent in my monetary worth, I assure you." He smiles a little as he glances at her. "We can do whatever you wish." He senses her hesitation and sees her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, chuckling a little as he nudges her a little. "Come on, Detective." he wheedles, glancing over at her with his most charming smile. "We have a week, in Las Vegas. The shows alone are impressive. Not to mention the buffets and he selection of foods.." He trails off as he glances at her. "Walk on the wild side. Your child is being taken care of, you are on vacation from work, and you're with the Devil in the City of Sin." He chuckles a little, reaching over to take her smaller hand in his. "I'll keep you safe, Detective. Trust me."

The last time Chloe really let loose was during her teen years, before her father died, so the idea of going back to that does make her a little nervous, but she laughs a little at Lucifer's attempts to convince her to slip into his world just a little. She gives his hand a gentle squeeze before she nods a little. "I'll try, Lucifer. And that's the best that I can do. It's been a long, long time, since I've been able to cut loose." She says honestly as she looks around for a few moments, the lights of LA having quickly faded behind them, the occasional street light throwing the angles of her partner's face into sharp relief. Which just makes her want to touch his face and memorize every curve and plane. It's an odd urge, she'll admit that. "But we're going to have to compromise, you know. You may have to do some boring things with me, too." She says quietly, surprising herself with how much she enjoys Lucifer's hand around hers. Perhaps it's because like some romantic hero, they've had very little skin-to-skin contact, in reality. The hugs or touches they've mostly had have been through shirts or jackets, and Lucifer is usually wearing two to three layers anyway. Looking down at his hand for a moment and his onyx ring, she lifts her free hand and tracing along the bones on the back of his hand gently.

"I suppose that's the best that I can hope for." Lucifer muses a little, glancing over at her for a few moments. "Well, I am entirely at your disposal. Even for whatever boring activities you might have in mind." He reassures, glancing over at her a few times. "Not that I mind of course, but what on earth are you doing with my hand?" He asks in amused confusion. When people try and molest him, they don't usually take an obsession with his hands. Well, there was this one... That was an exception though.

Blinking a few times, Chloe looks up at her friend and partner before she clears her throat. "Oh. Sorry, I...I don't know. You have nice hands, that's all. I never noticed." She explains before she shakes her head. "I might be getting loopy, I'm a little tired." She admits a she releases his hand so she can lean over and pull up the blanket from her feet. "I'm going to try and sleep a little." She decides as she scoots down in her seat to turn toward him and nestle her head on the back of the seat.

Lucifer nods a little as he glances over at her, reclaiming his hand. "Yes, I think that might be best." He says cautiously, settling his hands back on the wheel, though looking at his right hand for a moment as he briefly extends his fingers, then turns his gaze back to the road. The rest of the ride is silent, because the Detective falls asleep rather quickly, leaving the Devil to his own thoughts as he tries to figure out what they should do, their first few days in Vegas. Though he hopes there will be at least one or two days where they will be holed up in the hotel room, if he has anything to say about it.

By the time they reach the hotel it's just after midnight, and he pulls up to the front doors where the valet is, getting out and unloading the suitcases onto a cart the bellhop brings around before he moves to the passenger's side, shaking Chloe gently. "We're here, Detective." He murmurs as he looks at her.

Jerking awake in surprise, Chloe looks around blearily. "Oh.. ok.." She murmurs before she accepts Lucifer's hand, untangling herself from the blanket before she gets out, stumbling briefly only to be steadied by Lucifer's arm. "I'm ok. I'm good." She reassures, rubbing her eye as she takes the offered arm and curls her hand around his bicep as she blinks and looks around at everything as Lucifer leads them to the front desk.

Getting checked in is smoothed over by the subtle exchange of money, and Lucifer finds some amusement in his Detective leaning against him, still half asleep as he signs the required key cards and follows the bellhop toward the elevator. He takes Chloe's hand from his arm, before he puts his arm around her waist to help keep her steady. "Now I see why you drink so much coffee." he says quietly to her as they step into the elevator.

"Shut up." Chloe grumbles a little as she leans against Lucifer, who is soft and warm, and smells good. And yeah, she's still groggy, but so what? She narrows her eyes at the bellhop as she sees his look of amusement. "What're you lookin' at?" She says a little more sharply than she means to, glaring a little at the boy who quickly turns eyes front. When she feels more than hears the chuckle against her, the Detective looks up at the Devilish man at her side. "What?" She asks as she looks at him. "He was looking at me like I was drugged out. I'm not on drugs, I'm just tired." she grumbles a little, her tone taking on a definite pouty quality.

Chuckling a little again but tightening his hold slightly on Chloe to keep her from kicking the bellhops butt when the boy stifles a snicker into a cough, Lucifer looks down at the Detective. "I'm sure he doesn't think you're on drugs, darling." He reassures, not even thinking of the term of endearment. "Having seen you in both states, I can at the very least say you are not drunk. You're much more easy-going and self-pitying when drunk, less violent." He teases, chuckling as he follows the bellhop out of the elevator, leading Chloe along gently to the door. Once inside, he releases Chloe gently and turns to the bellhop. "We can manage from here." He reassures, holding out a large bill toward the boy.

"Yes, sir." The boy says as he takes the money, unloading the cases off his cart and then backing out of the room with it, smirking with amusement.

After securing the doors, Lucifer looks over to see his Detective taking everything in, in ht main room. "You can gawk at everything tomorrow, Detective." He says as he gathers the bags. "Bedroom is this way." He tilts his head toward the doorway, not having been in this hotel room before but the placement seems right.

The view was drawing Chloe's attention more than anything else, and she at Lucifer's voice, nodding a little and hopping along as she removes her shoes and socks along the way, then scooping them up. "Wow.." She murmurs as she looks around the very large, lavish bedroom. She puts her shoes and socks inside the door, sliding out of her jacket and putting it on the chair before she goes to look out the windows again.

"I'm glad you're suitably impressed." Lucifer notes, amused as he hangs his clothing bag up in the closet, putting her toiletry bag in the bathroom and setting their suitcases down. "We can unpack our things tomorrow, for now, you should change for bed." He says as he steps up behind his Detective, putting his hands on her arms gently before he looks out over the view for a moment.

Chloe hmms a little, leaning back against her partner and.. boyfriend..? In any case, the contact is brief before she straightens and nods. "Yeah, you're right.." She turns, putting his hand on his bicep for a moment as she walks past him and over to her bag, digging through it for a moment until she finds what she wants, then she retreats to the bathroom.

Torn between wondering if this is going to be the longest week of his life or the most fascinating, Lucifer starts to undress as well, emptying the pockets of his jacket and his pants onto the top of the dresser, frowning as he notices his cigarette case. Surely the Detective won't approve of that, so he slides that and his lighter into his suitcase. His belt joins the rest of his items before he starts to undress, not caring if the Detective comes out to find him in a state of undress afterall. She seems to be taking her time though so the Devil manages to change into a set of pajama pants he brought along to make her feel more comfortable, and he goes to look out the window. He's not all that tired but he doesn't want to keep his dear Detective awake and she clearly needs the sleep.

It takes Chloe a good few minutes just to explore the bathroom. With a full walk in shower, two sinks, and a tub in the corner big enough for at least two people, she's thoroughly impressed. She does take her time though to make sure she gets her makeup off, and change. And yes, she shaves to both because it has to be done and because she doesn't know how Lucifer feels about those things and she kind of wants to feel girly this week. Part of the purpose of this week is to figure how how they fit together, in a relationship, afterall. And there is the possibility that the relationship could turn physical. A rather high probability, actually. Sighing, Chloe takes one last look at herself in the mirror and then steps out, dropping her dirty clothes onto her suitcase to deal with later, wearing a simple slightly over-sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Taking in Lucifer for a moment, she approaches slowly and rests a hand on his bare arm. "Hey." She says quietly as she looks up at him, stepping slightly in front of him so she can see him better.

"Ah. Finally finished, Detective?" Lucifer asks, smiling as he glances her over. "I wasn't sure how you wanted to handle the sleeping arrangements." He explains as he turns to face Chloe a little more and motion to the bed. "That is, I wasn't sure if you had a preference for what side you liked to sleep on. I can sleep pretty much anywhere, you see." He explains, before he turns a little again and slowly pulls the curtains shut to hide the view but also it will block out the morning sun.

Smiling softly as she looks at Lucifer, Chloe looks at the bed and the nods a little. "Very considerate of you, Lucifer. I prefer the right side. So, this side." She explains as she motions to the side closest to them before she walks over and pulls down the covers before she climbs up into the bed.

"Right.." Lucifer says slowly, not having expected it to be that easy. He shuts the lights off in the main room before he returns to the bedroom to do the same before he gets into bed, laying on his back to look up at the ceiling.

After trying to get comfortable for a minute or two, Chloe sighs, the unfamiliar bed not helping her. "Come here, Lucifer... scoot closer to the middle." She mumbles, motioning him closer with one hand.

Rather surprised, and confused, Lucifer obeys, moving more toward the middle before he looks over at her. "Here?" He asks, and when she nods, he lays back again, putting his hands behind is head. He's slightly startled when his Detective moves up against him and decides to use him as a pillow. "Detective?" He asks uncertainly, lowering one arm to place it around her slowly to help keep her in place.

"Shush. Ask me tomorrow." Chloe mumbles as she drapes an arm across him and nestles her head against his chest, nuzzling for a moment before she gets comfortable. It barely takes a minute for her to drift off once she gets comfortable, between Lucifer's familiar feel, the sound of his heart and whatever cologne or deodorant he uses.

Chuckling a little, Lucifer merely nods before he pulls the covers up around them both. And while he may not have been tired before, and he doesn't understand the warm feeling of comfort this brings him, it certainly helps ease him into sleep as well. Securely holding Chloe to his side with one hand, the other resting on her arm where it lays across her, Lucifer drifts off into the land of peaceful, yet vague dreams.


End file.
